Power Rangers
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: KPPower Rangers crossover. A powerful evil is unleashed, which Kim Possible alone cannot handle. Now, a new generation of heroes will be gathered to face this evil, but will their pride allow such a union?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off, the recently posted fic of Final Fantasy has been put on temporary hiatus because I'd like to do another run through of the game FF7 that way I'll know what and what not to do with the story to keep it original yet true to the game. Might take a while but it'll be for a better fic. As for this story here, I have received many requests for a crossover fic like this. This and a KP/Harry Potter are my two most requested crossovers. So here you all are people, enjoy Kim Possible/Power Rangers!

---

_In a time of great strife, a_

_Legendary interdimensional being_

_Known as Zordon came to the Earth_

_To establish a vanguard in his never _

_Ending struggle against those who _

_Would harm and enslave others. _

_-_

_Twenty years ago, with the aid of his_

_Then assistant, Alpha 5, the noble master _

_Sought out six extraordinary teenagers_

_And gave them the power to_

_Transform into an unstoppable_

_Fighting force ._

_-_

_In time of great need, _

_The young heroes could_

_Call upon colossal assault_

_Vehicles known as "Zords". _

_-_

_While the identity of the six remained_

_A guarded secret, the tradition _

_Continues on today …_

_---_

"Like candy from a baby," Drakken smirked as he led the group of villains down a long stretch of tunnels below Tibet. The blue-skinned mad scientist walked proudly with the incredibly old map in his hands.

"Are you certain you know where you're going?" Monkey Fist, the genetically altered martial artist asked skeptically, looking over Drakken's shoulder.

"Ten bucks says he doesn't," Shego, Drakken's green skinned assistant, scoffed.

""I second that!" Gill, the fish man complained, "This dry rocky ground's making my scales dry out …"

"Would ya'all stop complainin'?" Drakken's cousin, Motor Ed, snapped, glaring at the group. "Seriously!"

"We're here!" Drakken spoke up, and none of them realized they had come up on large carved stone doors. "The Temple of Shiva the Destroyer."

"Seriously?" Motor Ed asked blinking blankly at the doors.

"Seriously." Drakken nodded.

The group finally managed to pull the large doors open and stepped into the ancient temple. The walls, floors and ceiling were covered in what looked like hieroglyphs. "Inside these walls we will find the way to not only destroy Kim Possible, but also rule the entire world!"

"Ahuh, sure, so what's in here?" Shego asked dully.

"The Destroyer herself!" Drakken responded, "With the goddess under my control Kim Possible will never defeat us!"

"And how pray tell do you plan to control a god?" Shego blew on her nails.

"With my charisma of course!" Drakken explained, and the whole crew stared at him dumbly.

"Seriously?" Motor Ed asked.

"No," Drakken turned his back, "I've brought a mind control chip that I'll use on her after I've freed her."

They finally reached the throne room of the temple. It was a large well decorated chamber with a hole in the ceiling where light shined down over a large box. "Ok, according to my research all that it takes to unleash the god is the blood of a virgin."

"Wait, where are you going to get a virgin's blood," Monkey Fist asked curiously.

"Oh that's no problem," Drakken said turning to his assistant, "Shego, come here for a moment please."

"What, you're crazy," Shego back stepped, "I'm no virgin!"

"Yes you are," Drakken sneered, stepping closer, "I read your journal."

"You read … YOU READ MY JOURNAL?!?" Shego freaked.

"You can get mad later, lets rule the world now," Drakken said grabbing her arm and tugging her toward the altar. "This may sting a little my dear." He said jerking off one of her gloves, and holding out one of her fingers. He then proceeded to stick her finger tip with a small pen. He then squeezed a single drop of blood on the altar. "Now, was that really all that bad?"

"Why you …" Shego growled, igniting her hands and stalking toward her employer. But before she could pounce the altar exploded in bright light that shot high into the air through the hole in the ceiling. The light let up and the top of the altar slid away slowly, causing the villains to back away slowly.

Slowly a figure rose from the altar. She was tall, close to seven foot, incredibly well built in blue and gold battle armor that showed off her strong yet feminine curves. Her face was strong and somewhat thin, with long blue hair rolling down her shoulders and an extra eye on her forehead. She opened his three blue eyes and gazed at the stunned criminals and gave a small smile. "They don't make evil doers like they used to huh?"

Drakken responded quickly by throwing the control chip at the goddess, but she caught it in her hand, "That was a nice try, Drew Lipsky, but you cannot control me."

"Um … Shego get her." Drakken whimpered.

"I wouldn't try it, Shelia Goh, unless none of you wish to live to rule the world?" Shiva smirked at the group. "I can make that a reality, IF you agree to do my bidding?"

"Umm … seriously?" Motor Ed gulped.

"Come now, we've not much time, aid me or die," Shiva crossed her arms, "Either works for me."

"Well considering those options," the Scottish rogue golfer nodded, "Ah'm in."

The villains all nodded in agreement. "Very good," Shiva smiled, "Now we must organize before they do."

"Question, who are they?" Shego asked, as the goddess started toward the exit.

"Zordon of Eltar's Avatars of course."

"Um … huh?" Drakken asked in confusion.

"Stupid mortals … I believe he calls them Power Rangers." Shiva rolled her eyes, and continued out of the temple.

**_Power Rangers _**

****

**Chapter 1: Gathering **

The first bell rang at Middleton High School in Middleton, Colorado. "KP, I said I was sorry …" Ron Stoppable sighed as he followed Kim through the science hall of the high school.

"Ron, we had them all, we could have gotten them all out of the way for a good while," Kim Possible grumbled as she continued on to their first class of the junior year.

"I know, and I messed it up," Ron sighed dejectedly, "I'm really sorry …"

"Sorry doesn't put those guys behind bars," Kim shot as she opened the door to the science lab.

Kim sat down in a far corner of the class, where no close seats were available near her. Ron glanced around and dejectedly gave Kim her space, and waited patiently for the teacher to come in.

A moment later the door swung open and a tall man of Native American decent walked in wearing a lab coat over a black dress shirt and slacks. His raven hair was cut short and he had a small goatee on his chin, and on his face was four deep scars that went from his forehead to his neck, crossing over his face.

"Welcome to Pre-Paleontology," the teacher spoke up, "I'll be your teacher for this course. My name is Dr. Tommy Oliver. Over the course of this semester you'll be learning about prehistoric animal life such as dinosaurs and also plant life and how to find their remains in the modern day world. Attendance is VERY important," Dr. Oliver said glancing around the room before settling on Kim, "I'm sure the world can do without saving for an hour a day."

"Oh boy …" Kim gulped meeting the teacher's gaze.

---

The beam of light from Shiva's temple shot to almost the center of the galaxy before finally coming to a stop, forming a large white ball of light. Other particles of energy began approaching at incredible speeds, joining with it making the energy ball grow larger and larger.

Slowly the last of the particles finally combined with the energy sphere. It sat stationary for a moment before it exploded into five beams of colored light: Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Orange, and rocketed back toward the Earth.

The beams traveled at the speed of light and were back to Earth in no time. The beams came down over the mountains surrounding Middleton and burrowed deep into the shadowy side of the largest peak.

Slowly the ground began to break and a tower began to rise followed by more walls, until a towering fortress -a Command Center- began to form. Inside the very center of this fortress, a large chamber began assemble. The walls were adorned by glass cases with multicolored, themed uniforms and armors. The center of the chamber had a large circular platform overtop various wires and circuits. Around the platform were five colored pillars: Red, Blue, Black, Orange, and Yellow. The central platform had an extensive computer system and three catwalks: one to a large sliding mechanical door with a symbol of a circle with a thin lightening bolt through the center with green on one side of the bolt and white on the other, one to a large monitor system, and another to a large cloudy tube.

Slowly the center of the platform opened and a small red and gold humanoid robot rose and slowly hummed to life. The robot's saucer like head looked around in confusion before the light in the tube came on and a transparent floating head appeared in the center.

"Z-Zordon?" the robot squeaked.

"Yes, Alpha-7, I am back," the head spoke with a smile playing on his lips, "A new threat has appeared. Five new Power Coins have been created. It is time to gather a new team of Rangers."

"I'm on it, Zordon!" Alpha-7 squeaked, shuffling to the computer system. "Here we go again … aiaiaiaiai …"

---

Kim and Ron walked into her home, Kim still avoiding conversation with her best friend. "Hi, Kimmie Cub, how was your day?" Mr. Possible asked sitting down his newspaper from the kitchen table.

"Horrible …" Kim sighed, sitting down in an available chair.

"Oh, what's wrong, Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked, from where she was washing the dishes in the kitchen sink.

"Oh first, we had all our enemies in a great trap," Kim explained, "But then a certain person who will remain nameless, RON, tripped up and sprung our trap on us, and let the bad guys get away with a priceless Hindu artifact." She then rubbed her forehead, "Then we got to school and have a real jerk for a science teacher."

"Dr. Oliver isn't so bad," Ron gave a small smile.

"Dr. Oliver?" Mr. Possible narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, Dr. Tommy Oliver, PhD in Paleontology, big whoop…" Kim started but stopped suddenly when the sound of a mug shattering on the floor filled the kitchen. "Mom, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok, Kimmie," Mrs. Possible breathed, "You two kids go on, I'll have dinner ready in a little while …"

"OK, Mom …" Kim said unsurely, and the two teens left the adults alone in the kitchen.

"Kimberly?" Mr. Possible asked worriedly standing up and moving to his wife's side.

"Jason … he's back … how are we going to face him?" Mrs. Possible asked in near sobs, "After what we did to him … what _I_ did to him …"

"Maybe we won't have to," Mr. Possible sighed, hugging his wife, "We just have to try to avoid him at PTO meetings, right?"

"I guess …" Mrs. Possible sighed, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"It was a long time ago, Kimberly, Tommy can't still hate us after all this time …" Mr. Possible sighed as he held his wife tight. "Besides, we're 'Possibles' not 'Scotts'.

"Yeah I guess …"

---

"So any idea what that thing Drakken and the others were after was?" Ron asked as he followed Kim into her room, but only received a grunt in reply.

"Oh c'mon KP, how many times do I have to say sorry?" Ron sighed, sitting down on her bed.

"None, you can't fix this with 'I'm sorry, KP', Ron," Kim said coldly spreading out her homework.

"I did my best, KP …" Ron whispered looking away dejectedly.

"Yeah, I know, Ron," Kim stated uninterestedly as she started on her work, before looking up at him somewhat apologetically, "I'm just … I don't like to lose. You know this. I don't mean to be cranky, Ron, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, KP," Ron finally smiled, "I think I'll head on home and let you relax and study before I mess anything else up," Ron joked, standing up and walking out of her room, leaving his math book on her bed.

---

Across Middleton, Bonnie Rockwaller was brushing her short hair before her mirror. She blinked slightly when she saw yellow dots before her eyes, letting lose a scream as she watched a yellow pillar of light engulf her.

Not far away, Brick Flagg the Quarterback for the Middleton Mad Dogs was working out on his bowflex in his vision was filled with neon black light.

In the park Josh Mankey was painting a picture of Middleton Lake when he was taken by a blue pillar of energy.

Elsewhere Zita Diaz was in a major battle in her computer game _Everlot_. She took her hand off the keyboard to brush some of her long hair from her face, "C'mon sucker, give me a challenge," she smirked, not noticing the orange energy gathering around her.

---

Ron let out a sigh as he approached the Possible house and walked into the kitchen door. He found Mr. and Mrs. P. talking to the twin boys Jim and Tim, and their soccer coach, Coach McKnight. "Hey, Ron, what's up," Coach McKnight said turning to look at Ron, swiveling on his cane. He took a few limps toward the boy and patted his shoulder, "Still saving the world with Red?"

"Eh …" Ron said looking at the floor, "We … I kind of screwed up earlier, not sure how it'll play out now …"

"It'll work out fine, Ron," Coach McKnight nodded, his shaggy blond hair bouncing with his firm nod, "Trust me, I know EXACTLY where you're coming from."

"Oh, so you've saved the world on a daily basis too?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Conner …" Mr. Possible whispered warningly.

"Oh yeah!" McKnight laughed, "I have another secret identity. I dress in red and go around beating people up with my cane."

"I remember that," Ron nodded, "Last Halloween when you got drunk, Coach."

"And?" Coach McKnight pressed the boy.

"And your girlfriend Kira won't hear a word of this." Ron recited from memory.

"Good boy, now I won't keep you from ya girlfriend any longer, Ronnie, go on up." Coach McKnight smirked.

"We are not … whatever, see ya coach." Ron said as he left the Possibles and Coach McKnight.

"You love giving him heck, Don't you, Conner?" Mrs. Possible chuckled.

"What can I say, he reminds me of me at that age," Coach McKnight shrugged.

---

Ron slowly crept into Kim's room hearing her speaking, obviously on the phone. He carefully tiptoed in and started to pick up his missing book when he heard Kim speak words he only heard in nightmares.

"Yeah, he helps some, Mon, but … lately he's been … I don't know … a loser. Used to he'd help, but lately he's just fallen all over himself and usually getting in my way."

Kim was standing with her back to Ron, and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The color slowly faded from his features. "Yeah, I know, Mon … but you know what they say … out with the old in with the new."

"No Mon I'm not just …" Kim said, drifting off when she turned around and her emerald eyes met a pair of heartbroken chocolate ones. "Oh god …"

"I was … my book … I won't bother you again …" Ron said timidly grabbing his book with trembling hands.

"Ron, no you don't understand, I didn't mean it!" Kim said quickly, her eyes wide with panic.

"Yes you did, you said it, so you meant it," Ron said his shoulders trembling slightly, "Don't worry, I won't get in your way ever again, Kim, don't worry about that at all!" Ron said, dashing out of her room before she could react.

"Ron! Wait!" Kim called after him, searching frantically for her shoes to follow him, but not locating them. "Damn it, Ron! Wait!" She yelled, running after him barefoot.

Ron dashed out the front door of the house, but as soon as his feet touched the grass of his former-best friend's front yard, a bright red light surrounded him and picked him up in a pillar of red energy. Just as the light disappeared Kim exited calling after him. "RON! RON!!" She yelled looking back and forth, trying to find which way he went. "RON! WAIT! COME BACK! I'M SORRY! COME BACK … come back … please come back …" Kim yelled, growing to a whimper as she dropped to her knees in the grass.

---

"What the?" Ron asked as the right light finally vanished and he found himself in the strange advanced command center. "Was I abducted by Aliens searching for intelligent life?"

"If they were looking for intelligent life, why did they pick you up, Stoppable?" a familiar voice behind him spoke up.

"Bonnie?" Ron asked as Kim's rival approached with Josh, Zita, and Brick behind her, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Ron," Josh shrugged, as they walked into the center of the computer complex.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Zita asked carefully, noticing his usually lively brown eyes seemed a bit glazed and red.

"Nothing, besides, we seem to have other things up right now," Ron said quickly looking away.

"Welcome my young friends," a booming voice grabbed all five teenagers' attention.

They all turned to find the central tank and the floating head staring at them. "Oh my God! It's the Wizard of Oz!" Ron gasped, only to get a slap in the back of the head by Zita.

"I am Zordon, and this is my assistant Alpha-7." Zordon said as the small robot shoved past Brick and Bonnie to a control panel.

"This is … different …" Josh said carefully, staring at Zordon's free-floating head.

"All in a day's work … err …" Ron sighed looking to the side sadly, "used to be anyway …"

Zita narrowed her eyes at Ron's words. She and the chica he spent all his time with are going to have words in the morning.

"So what's up Big Z?" Ron asked casually, causing the others to stare at him like he was insane.

'Of course this would be old hat to him,' Bonnie thought, shaking her head, 'He's been turned into a giant beaver before if not other things.'

"I have summoned you for a very important reason," Zordon stated seriously, "There is a job that must be accomplished. And this can only be accomplished by you five."

---

"Where the heck are we?" Monkey Fist asked as the group of villains appeared in what appeared to be ruins of a city.

"This will make us a humble little home," Shiva said contently looking at what looked like close to ground zero of a nuclear explosion. "Welcome to Reefside, my friends." She then started walking down the destroyed street, "There is something I wish for you to see."

"So, we're listening," Shego spoke up defiantly.

"Such defiance and freedom," Shiva sighed, "You certainly humor me." The goddess then looked forward, "We will face opposition, opposition in the form of the Power Rangers and their many, many toys." She stopped where most of the buildings no longer stood. "This town was once protected by a Power Ranger team, the Dino Thunder Rangers if memory serves. But as you can see …" She said pointing to the center of the gigantic crater in the center of the ruins, where a hulled Megazord stood completely destroyed, "They are not invincible."

"So, they're beatable, what do we need to worry about?" Shego scoffed.

"You can't beat them as you are," Shiva said spinning to face them.

"Oh?" Monkey Fist asked curiously.

"But … I'm about to make you a match for them," Shiva smirked holding out her hands to the group, sending massive amounts of energy in the form of lightening from her finger tips. The villains' cries echoed through the ruins of Reefside.

To Be Continued …

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Kim Possible. Both are owned solely by Walt Disney Productions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Death of Team Possible **

Kim sat impatiently on her bed, kicking her legs nervously, while staring at the phone expectantly. She blinked a few seconds for she grabbed it and pressed her speed dial.

"Hello?" Mrs. Stoppable spoke on the other line.

"Hi, Mrs. S. has …" Kim started but was cut off by Mrs. Stoppable's sigh.

"No, Kimberly, as I said not three minutes ago, Ron hasn't gotten in yet." Mrs. Stoppable sighed agitatedly.

Kim hung up the phone and laid back on her bed limply. "Ron …" She whimpered throwing her arm over her eyes.

Kim laid there for a few minutes and started to reach for the phone again to call Ron's house again when her Kimmunicator started beeping. She grabbed the device quickly and watched as Wade's chubby face came on the small screen. "What's the sitch, Wade? Have you found Ron yet?"

"For the umpteenth time, I haven't found Ron. His signal's all fuzzy for some reason. Like he's everywhere … yet … no where …" Wade said drawing off in thought, while rubbing his chin. "As for the sitch, the legion of goofball evil has reared its ugly heads again."

"Hook me up with a ride, Wade, I'll give Ron a call and we'll …" She stopped suddenly in realization and had to pause to try to calm her now trembling lip, "Probably take this one solo then…" she finished softly.

"On its way, Kim," Wade nodded, "And don't worry. Things will work out." He said consolingly before the screen faded out.

---

"Alright," Kim said as she eased down the open window into the same museum that the villains broke into earlier that morning. "Heard of criminals returning to the scene of the crime but this is ridiculous."

"Well, well, well, what have we here guys?" Shego's voice chimed in the shadows.

"Indeed, we can test out our new abilities," Monkey Fist agreed from another shadow on the other side of the museum floor.

"Oh how grand it will be to watch Kim Possible fall out our hands!" Drakken squealed from behind her followed by Motor Ed making electric guitar sounds.

"I've heard the wind blow before," Kim smirked taking a fighting stance. "Bring it on if you think you can top me a-" Kim was cut off when she doubled over by a hard hit to her ribs. She could taste a coppery fluid start to bubble up her throat, and when she opened her eyes to see Shego and the other villains surrounding her. When her vision cleared and she could make out their altered appearance she did the only thing she could do: scream.

---

"I have summoned you for a very important reason," Zordon stated seriously, "There is a job that must be accomplished. And this can only be accomplished by you five."

"Why didn't you call lil miss hero Possible?" Bonnie snorted at Zordon, "You got her blundering sidekick, what good are we going to do?"

"Have any of you heard of a group of young heroes by the title of Power Rangers?" Zordon asked, a smirk playing slightly on his lips.

"Yeah, they show up every so often with multicolored costumes and robots and fight off bad guys," Josh answered, scratching his chin, "Haven't seen any since the Reefside accident a few years ago."

"There hasn't been a need for a team of Rangers since that time," Zordon stated, "But now, as you put it Josh, a new bad guy has come and requires a new team of Power Rangers to rise to their challenge."

"I'm sure Kim and Ron can handle whatever it is," Zita said confidently, "They've saved the world more then a couple times."

"I fear this is beyond Kim Possible's reach," Zordon sighed, before looking over the five teens, "You five must rise up and meet this enemy."

"Um … us?" Brick stuttered, "Dude, um Ron's in the hero stuff but … we're not Power Rangers."

"Yet." Zordon added, "Alpha-7, release the Power."

The five pillars began to glow and a beam of energy flew toward the five teams, different color hitting a different teen. When the flash of light settled a mechanical device with a coin in the center appeared on their wrists.

Zita looked down at her orange trimmed design, "Zita, graceful, bright, and full of hope, as the Orange Ranger the power of the Phoenix is yours." Zordon said before turning to Josh.

"Josh," Zordon stated, as he looked at his blue trimmed devise, "Wise and patient, as the Blue Ranger the power of the Panther is yours."

He then glanced at Brick who was fiddling with his black trimmed devise, "Brick, steady, strong and reliable. As the Black Ranger the power of the Tortoise is yours."

Zordon focused then on Bonnie and her yellow devise, "Bonnie, cunning and determined, as the Yellow Ranger the power of the serpent is yours."

He finally focused on Ron, "And you, Ron," Zordon smiled at the unsure young man, "Gentle and kind, yet fiercely protective of those in whom you care for, as the Red Ranger the power of the Gorilla is yours to command."

"A monkey …" Ron sighed, looking down at the Gorilla Power Coin, "Why always a monkey …"

"That's all well and good, Mr. Wizard," Bonnie shrugged, "But I think I'll just pass."

"You are not forced to do anything you do not wish to, Bonnie," Zordon stated, "But our enemy, Shiva, she was created for the sole purpose of bring an end to everything, while mine was to prevent this. Should she succeed, all life will end. You can help stop this. If she is not stopped, she will destroy the world, and soon … quite possibly before your brother's eye sight has been repaired."

Bonnie froze from where she was walking toward the exit and stiffened before turning quickly. "How did you? … No one outside my family and my close friends knows about Bobby's accident!"

"Accident?" Ron blinked in surprise.

"Bonnie's little brother," Josh whispered to Ron and the other confused teens, "He's three years younger then her and worships the ground she walks on. Last year, he was in a bike accident riding his dirt bike, hit his head hard, damaged some of his nerves, the ones that relay eyesight … they say it's treatable, but will take several surgeries to get his vision back."

"Ooooh, ok …" Brick slurred, nodding in understanding.

"How do you know that?" Zita asked, quirking an eyebrow at the spiky haired artist.

"Me and Bon have been practically brother and sister since we were four," Josh stated, watching as Bonnie ignored them all to yell obscenities at the floating head. "She's mellowed a lot …"

Once Bonnie's line of curses and put downs ended, Zordon looked down at her expectantly. "So, are you in?"

"Yes, but let me make this clear, I'm only doing this to make sure my little brother stays ok, got me?" Bonnie sneered.

"That is fine," Zordon nodded before looking at the others. "How about all of you?"

Zita looked around at the others, "Sounds like fun, like one of my RPGs, only no reset button, right?"

"Last week was my last football game of my high school career," Brick rubbed his chin, "not like I've got anything better to do."

"If Bon's in, I might as well stick around to keep her out of trouble," Josh stated, giving a wink to the still fuming cheerleader.

"What about you, Ron?" Zordon asked, looking toward the last member.

"I think it would be better off without me," Ron said quietly, "I'll just mess everything up and get in all of your way."

"Who in the world put those loco ideas in your head, Ron?" Zita asked forcefully.

Ron was silent for a moment, "Doesn't matter, it's the truth." He then glanced at the spherical monitor, and gasped at the image that just flashed. "KP!"

Ron's brown eyes filled with panic as he watched his best friend, or ex-best friend, being held up and beaten by a demonic versions of their own rogue gallery. "That's … those are the guys we fought with all the time, but … what happened to them?"

"It seems Shiva has recruited her generals, and is sent them to attempt to release her armies," Zordon stated, "You must go there and stop them, thus saving your friend."

Bonnie snorted 'she's no friend of mine' but the others nodded. "So how do I … we get there, that's gotta be the museum in Upperton!" Ron asked in a panic.

"Once you morph, Alpha will teleport you five to that location," Zordon stated, "I believe the power has given you the knowledge of how to activate and use it. Stop Shiva's generals and make sure she does not release her army. May the Power protect you."

Ron looked around to see the others looking at him expectantly. "What?"

"Hey, we're still new to this, Ron," Zita nodded, "you've been at this hero stuff longer then we have. You lead the way."

"OK …" Ron gulped, before stating loudly a phrase that brought back many memories to Zordon.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Black Ranger Power up: Tortoise!"

"Yellow Ranger Power up: Serpent!"

"Blue Ranger Power up: Panther!"

"Orange Ranger Power up: Phoenix!"

"Red Ranger Power up: Gorilla!"

---

Kim tried to crawl away, but screamed when Shego's burning hands scalded her ankle, before whipping her in the air crashing through a glass display and hitting the hard floor on the other side with a thud. "What do you think of the new look, Kimmie?" Shego asked, giving the girl a fangy smile.

Shego towered over her, she was in green and black, skin-tight body armor, her burning green hands were sharpened into claws, and her facial features were changed with glowing red eyes, pointed ears, and sharp fangs in place of her teeth. "Awe… your bleeding all over the place, Kimmie!" Shego laughed, as the villains surrounded the teen hero, each have undertook the same changes as the green skinned woman.

Kim glanced down at her ripped mission shirt and several bleeding cuts and bruises. "What happened to you?" Kim said pulling herself back to her feet, "If you think some fancy new powers are going to help you take me out, you've got another thing coming!"

Shego simply backhanded the girl sending her spiraling to the ground. "I've wanted to see you crawl on your belly like the pathetic little spoiled girl you are for so long, Kimmie," Shego smiled down at Kim who was struggling to catch her breath.

"Well," Shego sighed intensifying her blazing hands, "It's been fun, Kimmie, ol' girl, but … it's time to die." The green skinned, demonic woman reared back to slash at the girl, but a thick, yellow cord whipped out and wrapped around her wrist.

"That's not a very nice thing to do, Mrs. Green Giant."

Kim glanced up to see a girl in skin tight yellow body armor with a white diamond shape on her chest and a large coin-like serpent symbol in the center, and a full yellow helmet in the shape of a serpent's head, its mouth being a large black visor and a large silver face cover over the girl's mouth. "How Ironic, you being rescued by me," the yellow heroine chuckled.

"Who the heck are you?" Drakken asked, blinking his red eyes at the girl, only to be kicked in the face by a guy in a blue version of the girl's suit only a large cat or panther theme to his blue helmet and symbol.

"We're the Power Rangers," Another girl in an orange suit and bird-shaped helmet said proudly. Pulling an arrow from the quiver on her back and materializing a long bow in her hand.

"Of the Mighty Morphin' variety," A larger, more built figure, in a black uniform and tortoise themed helmet, said confidently.

"You have two options," A fifth figure, this time in a red gorilla themed armor, "Option A, you guys get out of here. Option B is we make you." He warned, extending two blades backwards from his gantlets, and then spinning them forward as broad swords.

"I'd like to see you try Option B," the demonic Monkey Fist smirked egotistically.

"You should have picked Option A …" The Red Ranger narrowed his eyes behind his visor, before glancing at the barely standing Kim Possible, "Orange Ranger, see to Possible, the rest of us will take these guys down."

The four Rangers ran into combat while the Orange Ranger quickly leapt to Kim's side, and fired an arrow at the approaching mutated Duff Killagan, pinning him to a statue by the sash of his kilt. "Oy, Lass, let me go! The naked stone laddie's pecker's poking me neck!"

"Need to work on my aim," Orange Ranger shrugged before helping Kim down. "Hey, relax Chica, the Calvary's here." The Ranger looked over the redhead's wounded body, "Boy they did a number on you, hold on …" She said placing her hand, which was now glowing orange over Kim's chest, "This might burn a little but it'll help.

Kim blinked in a dazed confusion before she whimpered as a burning heat surged her body, causing her cuts to close and her bruises to heal. "How … how did you do that?" Kim asked looking up at the reflective visor of the Orange Power Ranger.

"Trade secret, chica," the Ranger shrugged.

-

"So you're the Power Rangers Lady Shiva told us about," Drakken smirked as he stood before the Blue Ranger. "Yeah, you think you're all that, but ya know what? YOU'RE NOT! We're all that, so there!"

"Is he serious?" the Blue Ranger asked glancing around at the other Rangers in combat. The Red Ranger nodded dodging a pounce from Monkey Fist, earning a sigh from the Blue Ranger. "Alrighty then, Let me guess, this Shiva character gave you super powers, but didn't do jack to that head of yours."

Drakken blinked in confusion, "Never mind, let's just get this over with," the Ranger sighed drawing a blue clawed short-staff. He then grabbed both clawed ends and pulled them apart leaving a thin wire holding them together. He began spinning the clawed chucks around his body, mesmerizing the demonic mad scientist, before popping him right between the eyes with his free fist sending him down to the floor and to unconsciousness. "Oh give me a break." The Ranger said turning his back to join the others.

-

"You're pretty tough, Blackie," Motor Ed groaned as he increased the pressure on the Black Ranger's fist as they continued to push and shove on each other like a pair of bulls. "Seriously."

"Yeah, you're not bad yourself," the Black Ranger replied, "But seriously, don't call me Blackie, or I'll do something you won't like."

"Oh seriously? Like what, Blackie?" Motor Ed chuckled.

"Ok, you asked for it," The Black Ranger shoved the mullet haired mutant backwards.

Motor Ed shook his head clearing it, before hearing the call of "SPEAR!" he looked up to see the Black Ranger barreling towards him, with his upper body lowered. All the air in Motor Ed's body left through his mouth violently as the Black Ranger's shoulder rammed roughly into his sternum and belly, sending him to the ground with a thud. "JACKHAMMER TIME!" The Ranger shouted, jerking the wheezing villain up, shoving his head under the Ranger's arm, and pointed to the air, looking around the room as if an audience was watching.

The Black Ranger lifted the mechanic by the waistband of his pants and held him perpendicular to the ground, then began to spin around in circles, before slamming the psycho to the hard ground with a sickening thunk.

The Black Ranger jumped back to his feet, "Aright, who's next?" He growled, glancing around the museum.

"Nice job, mi Amigo," The Orange Ranger said patting the big man on the shoulder, making the new hero thankful for the full helmet hiding his sudden blush.

-

"So you're the bitch who keeps giving Kimmie hell?" The Yellow Ranger asked, as she back-flipped away to dodge one of Shego's pounces. "This is for giving her all that trouble through the years," the Ranger snapped, moving in to barely tap Shego's cheek with her palm.

"Now, that that's out of the way …" The Yellow Ranger cleared her throat, "This … is for beating her up just now." She said before slugging Shego right in the jaw. "Not that I care or anything, or that I consider her or that loser friend of hers friends or anything," She continued, bringing her knee up hard to Shego's chin, "I just gotta prove that I'm the better girl before she goes six foot under, once that's over with you can do what you want." She said grabbing Shego by the hair, and slamming her face into her yellow armored thigh.

Shego stumbled back, and tried to shake the cobwebs from her mind, before the Yellow Ranger's whip shot out and wrapped around her shoulders and arms, "Did I say you could leave yet?" The Yellow Ranger asked cockily, "GET OVER HERE!"

Last thing Shego saw was herself flying toward a yellow fist then bright white light. "Kim made it look so easy … and it was," Yellow Ranger snorted before turning her back on her KO'ed opponent.

-

Monkey Fist barely dodged the Red Ranger slashes by flipping away from his precise slashes and jabs. "That's certainly fair, isn't Red Ranger?" Monkey Fist stated, staring at the twin blades in the Ranger's hands.

"Funny," the Red Ranger growled, "five on one really doesn't seem fair either."

"We didn't make her get in our way," Monkey Fist stated, before blinking, studying the Ranger's fighting stance, "Are you who I believe you are?"

"You want a fair fight, fine," The Ranger said quickly replacing his swords, and taking another fighting stance.

"Fine, but it explains a lot if you are," Monkey Fist grinned, "Only Stoppable would come running to his mistress like a lap dog like this. Am I right?"

"Shut. Up!" Red Ranger growled, kicking at Monkey Fist wildly.

"It was fun, Stoppable, if that is you under that helmet," Monkey Fist grinned dodging a series of wild punches and kicks. "Hearing Possible scream, and even gurgle a little when the blood rose in her throat."

The Ranger took a deep breath, stood back, and once he found his center took a defensive stance.

This took the mutated Monkey Master by surprise.

The Red Ranger made a move toward Monkey Fist, but faked to the left, and kicked him in the right side of the jaw before going into a series of punches to the chest finishing with an uppercut sending the martial artist flying backwards. "Are you referring to that loser sidekick that used to run around with her, Stoppable his name? Don't think the papers ever gave his name. Do you really believe an idiot like that could be a Power Ranger?"

Monkey Fist hopped back to his feet and took a more defensive stance. "Perhaps … just perhaps I was mistaken …" He narrowed his eyes on the Ranger. "But should you not that makes thing much easier, for no matter what power you have, it pales in comparison to the combination of the Mystical Monkey Power and the omnipotent power of Lady Shiva!" He yelled, diving at the Power Ranger.

The Red Ranger was prepared though, and caught him by his fist and rolled back with him, sending the monkey man flying through the air into a unforgiving brick pillar. "Have a nice nap," the Ranger said seeing the unconscious pile on the floor that was Monkey Fist.

-

"That was it?" the Yellow Ranger snorted, as the Rangers regrouped. "Don't see why Ms. Hero couldn't handle those losers."

"Hey, back off. Somethin isn't kosher with the chica," The Orange Ranger stated, glancing back at the redhead who was sitting in the corner with her knees pulled to her chest. She then glanced at the Red Ranger who was looking away from where Kim was seated. The Orange Ranger then moved closer to him and said softly where Kim couldn't over hear. "Maybe you can go and change out of that and see what's up with your best amigo."

"Amigo's friend right?" The Red Ranger asked somewhat coldly, unsure of his Spanish. "Best friend then huh?" he asked, and the Orange Ranger nodded, "Sorry, don't have one. We better get back and report to the floating head."

The four other rangers snapped their heads toward Ron at that, up until now, mention best friend to the Red Ranger, and the response would always be KP. "I don't understand, I thought you and Kimmie, were, ya know, tight?" The Yellow Ranger nodded in more then a bit of confusion.

"Funny that," The Red Ranger said before touching his belt, and disappearing in a pillar of red.

"That … was weird …" The Black Ranger said slowly, "Well… he's the boss I guess …" he said before following the Red Ranger's lead, and teleported.

The Yellow Ranger shrugged and teleported as well leaving the Blue and Orange Rangers behind.

"Go on, I'll make sure she's ok," the Orange Ranger said, and the Blue Ranger reluctantly teleported away.

The Orange Ranger turned toward the girl in the corner and made her way toward her. Once she was before the redhead she squatted down in front of her, "Hey, you ok?"

"I lost …" Kim mumbled.

"Hey, they had you outnumbered and they were super powered," The Orange Ranger said consolingly.

"No," Kim shook her head, "I lost before I even got here …"

"I don't follow …" the Ranger said carefully, "Wanna talk for a sec?"

"I …" Kim bit her trembling lip, "My head wasn't even in this fight … I … Just a couple hours ago … me and my best friend Ron … he … I was upset and angry because they got away with some goods … Said some things to a friend on the phone. Some things about Ron, some bad things that weren't true at all … she told me it was shit, and I knew it was shit, but I just … I had to spout it, I was angry and frustrated and Ron was an easy target …" Kim paused to choke down a sob, "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this, I don't even know who you are!"

"Hey, Chica, I'm a girl too, incase you didn't notice," the Ranger smiled from behind the faceplate, "Tell the best looking Ranger of this generation what's happened."

"I said some horrible, horrible things about him," Kim sighed giving in and telling the stranger, feeling it was better to give in and tell someone she couldn't see her face then tell her mother or Wade and see the disappointment for her acting like such a bitch. "And when I turned around, still talking on the phone … I saw him. I hurt him … We fought and argued before … but I've never …" She had to pause, "He looked at me like … He looked so hurt … he hates me now, I could see it in his eyes …"

"Forgive me for sounding harsh, Chica, but you seem to have really messed this one up," The Ranger said carefully, "Tell me though, how long and … this Ron been best friends?"

Kim sighed and looked down, "Since Pre-K …"

"That's a long friendship, no?" The Ranger said tilting her head up by her chin, "Probably a strong one too. Have faith, chica, everything works out for the best, takes a lot to kill a friendship like that I believe. So just hang tuff, even if it gets rough, comprende?"

Kim nodded weakly, "Good, now you gonna be ok here?" the Ranger asked standing up.

Kim gave a weak smile, "I'll be ok, thanks."

"Alrighty, hope to see you around, Ms. Possible." The Ranger said before disappearing in a pillar of Orange.

Kim pulled herself up; giving a silent prayer that Ron will forgive her as she walked out of the museum.

---

"Ok, so how are we going to explain this?" Monkey Fist asked as they walked down the newly re-grown forest path.

"I say let Drakken do it," Shego stated, rubbing her sore forehead, "After all he was the first to go down." She said as they entered the stair way in what used to be a large cabin.

"I resent that, he tricked me!" Drakken complained as they walked down into a half caved in lair. The walls were decorated by occasional placement of a symbol: a circle with what looked like a gold dinosaur foot print.

"So came running back with your tails between your legs, huh?" Shiva asked, from her constructed throne in the center of the chamber.

"It wasn't our fault, we didn't know they'd be so tough!" Motor Ed complained, rubbing his sore ribs, "Seriously."

"Losing one fight doesn't lose the war," Shiva waved it off, "I didn't expect you to defeat his champions so easily anyway. Isn't that right, Hayley dear?" The Goddess smiled over at the overturned control chair next to the destroyed computer station, and the skeleton still partly in the chair, with part of the skull shattered.

The Dark Goddess sighed lightly, "Such a horrible way to die: killed by an accident created by your own friends and allies. No wonder the surviving Dino Thunder Power Rangers have such poor sleep even after all this time."

Another figure in a black and gold Power Ranger uniform stepped out of the shadows, surprising the villains. "What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"Ah, you came faster then I expected, thanks for responding to my telepathy." Shiva turned toward the new comer, flashing him a smile, "Welcome, my old friend."

"I'm no friend of yours," he said shortly.

"You were at one time, weren't you?" she smirked knowingly, "I just want to make a deal."

"You've nothing I want. I see I wasted my time coming back here." The Ranger said turning his back and starting to leave.

"What if I can bring them all back?" Shiva asked, motioning her hand toward Hayley's skeletal remains.

"They're dead, there's no coming back." He snapped, showing more emotion then he intended.

"I'm a goddess, I can control those who live and those who die," Shiva explained, smirking as she realized she was winning. "Be my Omni-Ranger, old friend, and what you have lost will return unto you."

The Ranger turned and looked toward the goddess, "So if I follow your orders, I get them back? Right?"

"Absolutely," Shiva nodded, her hands beginning to glow a pale blue.

"Fine, I'm in …" He said, before adding quietly, "Forgive me guys …"

---

The next morning, outside Middleton High School Zita started toward the front, when Brick Josh approached her with Bonnie in tow. "Morning, Partner," Josh greeted in a friendly tone. Brick gave a shy little wave, and Bonnie simply grunted.

"What's up guys?" Zita asked, as they walked toward the school.

"Well, seeing as the big guy said we'd be working together for a while," Josh said in a hushed voice, "We might as well hang out and get to know each other better. After all, if we're going to be allies might as well become friends too, right?"

"Yeah, even you agree, Cheerleader?" Zita smirked at Bonnie, who was folding her arms across her new Club Banana yellow tank top.

"So we got Orange, Yellow, Blue and Black, where's big Red?" Brick asked as they continued down the sidewalk.

"Speak of the loser and he shall appear," Bonnie grumbled nodding forward to see Ron walking ahead of them, and strangely alone.

"Hey, Ron," Josh said as the group caught up to the sulking teen,

"You ok?" Brick asked noticing the strange far away and serious look in the usually smiling happy face that they've known for the few years of High School.

"Yeah, I'm ok …" Ron said in a defeated tone.

"No ya not, Ron," Zita stated firmly to her friend, "What's wrong, are you having second thought about our new night job?"

"No, nothing like that," Ron sighed, as he pulled a chain around his neck, pulling a pendent shaped like half of a heart from under his shirt, "I just know what I'm bout to have to do, and … and I don't want to."

"What?" Zita asked as they walked in and stopped when Ron suddenly ceased movement and stared ahead at the lockers. The other four Rangers looked ahead to see the familiar redhead Kim Possible and her best girl friend Monique standing by Ron's locker. Zita easily noticed Kim looked especially horrified. 'Oh boy, here we go …'

The others stood back and watched as Ron approached the two. Monique glanced up and saw Ron coming. She gave Kim's arm a quick squeeze before disappearing into the crowd but not far enough that she couldn't see what she assumed to be just another make up of the ultimate team.

"Hey Ron," Kim said timidly as her best friend finally stopped before her.

"Kim … I think … I think we need to talk," Ron forced out, avoiding eye contact.

"I know, Ron, I'm really sorry," Kim said quickly, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze, "I was really out of line yesterday, I just … I needed to vent, you were just … I don't know, you were what I lashed out at first. I know that's no excuse, but it's the best I can do and I hope you can forgive me for it. I really had a rough fight last night and I could really use your back up for what ever the freaks are up to now. Maybe we can talk about it over Bueno Nacho after school today. My Tre- … huh?" Kim rambled before coming to a full stop when Ron said something softly that she prayed she heard wrong.

"It was your own words, KP," Ron said, his pet name for her seemed ridden with ice and daggers, "Sorry … just doesn't cut it."

"Ron … I … I don't …" Kim said, her breath quickening and a wave of nausea striking her stomach. "I don't know what else I can do but say I'm sorry … and to apologize …"

"That's just it, Kim," Ron sighed, pulling something from his pocket and placing it in her hand, "you've apologized … but it doesn't help … at all."

Kim looked down at her hand, and found the Kimmunicator, or Ronnunicator, that she had Wade make for him a year earlier, "Ron … what's this mean? I don't … I don't under … understand?"

She looked up into his now cold brown eyes and a felt her breakfast rising in her throat, "Ron? Please …"

"Don't Kim … you've … you've hurt me a lot … over the last couple years … you know?" Ron said, his own hold on his emotions weakening, "you've … you've used me … sabotaged any chances of me ever being even remotely more then a loser or a lackey. Those it seemed you didn't … really mean … you were just trying to do the right thing, right?" Kim's stomach jerked when she saw a single tear escape the corner of his chocolate brown eyes, and she knew she was trembling now as he continued. "You know … until yesterday … you've always made me feel like … you know … I had someplace I could actually fit in, that I had someone who would look past my shortcomings and be my friend for ME, Ronald Dean Stoppable, the little goofball with big dreams, but last night … you took that away from me too."

" Ron … please … I didn't … Ron don't do this …" Kim panicked, knowing exactly where this was going. She gripped her green tank top trying futilely to control her now rapid breathing, grasping the half of a hart pendent she kept safely hidden on a chain, dangling under her top, "Please …"

"Kim …" Ron sighed, choking down his own sob, "I … I haven't been with my best friend KP since before High School … since before she became better then me. I'm just now … just now realizing I've lost her."

"Ron, no, you haven't lost me!" Kim pleaded grabbing his arm desperately, "Ron, I'm right here, see? It's still me, nothing's changed, don't … don't do this over one stupid mistake!"

"It's more then that, Kim," Ron said jerking away, "Look at us, Kim, just look at us!" Ron said, throwing his arms out, "You're a popular girl, cheerleader, everyone loves you, and everyone looks up to you as a hero. And me, I'm just one of the losers of the school, a face in the crowd no one will remember. We're from two different worlds Kim, and it's time we stopped pretending."

"No, Ron no, please no," Kim whimpered, shaking her head desperately. "Please … Ron you're my best friend, don't do this!"

"You shouldn't have a problem replacing me," Ron said gripping the chain around his neck, jerking it lose, letting the half of a heart dangle between them. "Give this to someone more worthy of your time." He said barely above a whisper before letting it drop.

The sound of the pendent hitting the floor echoed through the hall and through Kim's mind as she dropped to her knees. She watched as if the world had dropped into slow motion as Ron broke into tears and started to turn away. She reached out and gripped Ron's pants leg, begging him in nonsense words, but he simply jerked away and pushed through the gathered crowd of stunned witnesses neither he nor Kim realized had gathered.

No one in the crowd could believe their eyes. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were the rock of the school: the symbol that anyone from any side could be friends. Now they all stood as witness to the icons shattering to pieces.

Bonnie Rockwaller especially had longed to see this. Her rivalry with Kim had lasted since Jr. High. She had wanted to see Kim broken as long as she could remember. But it was always joyous in her imagination. But this … this was anything but joyous. Her wide eyes watched as Kim's trembling hands reached out and took Ron's discarded pendent and clung it close to her chest before she doubled over releasing everything she had eaten in the last few hours across the floor of the school, but instead of making a move away from the putrid mess, she stayed where she was, her body jerking with sobs.

The whole school watched in morbid fascination as Monique finally pulled from her stupor, quickly moved to Kim's side, and literally lifted her to her feet. And the crowd moved as zombies, following her command as Monique shouted for them to clear a path.

"Hey, Josh?" Brick said to his good friend in a stunned voice.

"Yeah?" Josh asked, finally finding his own voice.

"Did … how did that just happen …" Brick asked in massive confusion and shock.

"I don't know, pal …" Josh said, still in a state of shock, watching Monique leading the distraught Kim out of the school toward the parking lot. "I really don't know …"

**We used to have so much together,**

**But the dusk is already a different shade**

**You used to always hold me gently, now **

**You only push me away.**

**Your coldly cast away heart is**

**Wandering aimlessly**

**If you say such mischief exists, **

**It's strange to close your eyes **

**Beneath the wintry sky**

**We used to have so much together, but**

**I can't get by on just one word.**

**Quickly leave, now is the time.**

**We used to have so much together,**

**But the dusk is already a different shade.**

**At least I can sleep quietly in the moonlight.**

**If the moon and my fate were to pass away,**

**Wouldn't I surely be sad and lonesome?**

**How many times did you not want to hold me? **

**My powerless words can pass the weary night.**

**We used to have so much together, but**

**How can this strange couple **

**Make it in such a place?**

**We used to have so much together, but**

**When we started to meet something was revealed **

**In your mysterious, dark profile,**

**Suspended in the deepest confusion**

**Where is your heart? **

**Where is it floating?**

**It's as if those eyes **

**Are misleading**

**We used to have so much together, but**

**I can't get by on just one word.**

**Your passion began to flow**

**If the moon and my fate were to pass away,**

**Wouldn't I surely be sad and lonesome?**

**How many times did you not want to hold me? **

**My powerless words can pass the weary night. **

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: I'd like to answer some of the questions, but I really can't do to saving the plot but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this emotional chapter. At least I HOPE it was emotional … now who is this Ranger who's helping Shiva, is he one of the current team or a Ranger of the past? And will Kim and Ron be able to work out their differences or is their friendship completely destroyed? More next time!

Disclaimer: the song used at the end is 'So Much Together, but ...' by See Saw made popular as the end theme for Gundam Seed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First off, the PR fans that saw the ending of Dino Thunder, yeah, that was the ending of the series, but I'm extending it a bit. I'll explain more on how, what, when, and why in later chapters.

**Chapter 3: Gorilla Zord in the Mist**

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

_Oh it's you_

- "Could It Be" by Christy C. Romano

---

"What the freaking heck was THAT?!?" Zita asked exasperatedly as she, Josh, Brick, and the surprisingly concerned Bonnie finally found him sitting on the steps of the east entrance of Middleton High School.

Ron was seated with his face in his hands, his shoulders giving the occasional tremble. "What did it look like, Zita?"

"Looks like you tore apart the dictionary description of 'friendship'!" Zita exhaled flapping her arms out in frustration.

"Well … it was what it looked like then." Ron muttered through his hands.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, in a strange soft tone none of them had heard before. "You two … it's just … it was surreal. You two were tight, you were best friends." She said unconsciously linking her pinky finger with Josh's.

"Important word there, Bon," Ron gulped, looking up at them with bloodshot, puffy eyes, "Were, was, not anymore. We haven't been since … I don't even know when I lost her now…"

"Ron, you haven't lost her," Josh spoke up, sitting down beside him, "Ask anyone who spends ANY time with her. She-" he started, but was interrupted by a jingle from their wrist morphers. The group looked around to see if anyone was around.

"Um … what's the sitch?" Ron asked, touching a button on the device.

"Shiva's troops are back," Zordon's voice boomed from the morphers. "Teleport to the Command Center immediately."

The five teenagers merely looked at each other before they all reached and touched their morphers. Josh, Bonnie, Brick, and Zita vanished in pillars of their respective color, while Ron was temporarily distracted by two figures in the parking lot of the school. He could plainly make out an African American girl helping a redhead into the passenger seat of the girl's car. Ron sighed and looked away before teleporting in a pillar of red.

---

Monique backed out of her parking lot, stopped for a moment when she thought she saw a red light shoot up but shook it off as her imagination. She put the car into drive before glancing at the girl in the passenger seat. Kim was in no shape to be at school today. Monique has known Kim since their sophomore year of high school. She'd never seen Kim cry before. When Josh broke up with her, Ron had already done whatever damage control that was required and she was more then alright with only a comment of 'we grew apart'. Kim Possible was always the rock. Nothing could hurt her. Monique in all her experience as Kim's friend had no idea what to do with what was setting in her car with her. Monique has never been this scared, as if the whole core of reality had shattered. In her memory she hadn't ever seen Kim Possible this broken, this fragile. It was surreal.

Kim was leaning against the door, he forehead pressed against the glass, trembling like a leaf in the wind, her chest rose and fell rapidly with her unsteady breathing, and her face was red and stripped with still flowing tears.

Kim was still clinging to the pendent and chain Ron dropped for dear life, the chain jingling in her trembling grip. "Kim … it's ok …" Monique said, reaching out to give her trembling hands, intending to give them a comforting squeeze, but as Kim saw Monique reaching, she shrunk back.

"NO! You can't have it!" Kim snapped, her tear-filled eyes glaring at Monique, "This is Ron's. H-he just dropped it and … and had to hurry off … I'll hold it till he comes over this afternoon after school … he always comes over after school … Dad sometimes gets frustrated about him 'bumming' off the food … but he really does think the world of him … Mom does too … and Jim and Tim idolize him …"

"Kim … I … I don't think he'll be coming over this afternoon," Monique said carefully to the obviously still in shock teen. "After what happened and all he'll at least need some time to cool down."

"No …" Kim shook her head, gulping loudly before releasing a trembling sob, "He was just kidding around … you know Ron … always kidding around …"

"Kim …" Monique sighed sadly.

"No … I know, it's just like that time he got mad because I couldn't go with him to Bueno Nacho, because I had a date with Josh," Kim shook her head, "He's just mad, he'll come home."

"Yeah …" Monique sighed, giving in to her friend's hysteria. "He'll come … home, Kim, just give him time."

---

"So what's the problem?" Zita asked as the Rangers stood in the center of the Command Center.

"I know this is not the easiest of times for you, Ron," Zordon spoke, drawing the depressed teen's attention. "But Shiva's forces must not be allowed to succeed. Shiva has a vast army of incredible power, Centuries ago; a group of young heroes trapped them in another dimension. There are three keys to this dimension, should Shiva get them, and release her army, she will be unstoppable. You must stop them."

"So what's she and her goons up to?" Bonnie asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"They have split their forces to try to take the keys," Zordon stated. "Shego and Motor Ed are attacking one of the keys, which is on display at the Middleton Historical Museum. Duff Killagan and Dr. Drakken are after one being studied at Middleton Space and Science Center. And finally Monkey Fist is searching for the last key buried in the mountain range surrounding the Tri-City area."

"Alright," Ron said, forcing his depression away to take charge, "Bonnie, Josh, you two take the Museum. Zita, you and Brick handle the Space Center. Monkey Fist is mine."

"Are you sure it's ok for you to take the crazy monkey freak by yourself?" Josh asked, knowing all too well from his dates with Kim Ron has major issues with monkeys.

"Yeah, I've had a bad day," Ron said, touching his morpher, "So I'm going to make him have one too. Morphin' Time!"

---

Dr. Betty Director sat at her desk in the central part of Global Justice Headquarters. She was staring at the video footage of Kim Possible's decisive defeat and the appearance of the five others who did what she apparently couldn't. "Power Rangers …" She said under her breath recognizing the themed uniforms.

The phone on her desk rang. She stared at it for a few moments, letting it ring. She finally reached over and grabbed the receiver. "Dr. Director, Global Justice." She answered, "Hello Commander Collins. Yes … yes I'm aware of the 'new arrivals'. Yes … yes I am aware of what happened at Reefside, sir … yes … I do not believe we will have a major problem sir … no sir … no you don't have to … yes sir … we'll await the Silver Guardians' arrival next week sir. Thank you. Goodbye …" She sighed, hanging up the receiver.

She sat back and sighed, "This is not good …"

---

Dr. Kimberly Possible was doing exactly what she usually does on her days off from the hospital … clean and wash dishes. It seemed that she was the only member of her five member family that understood the concept 'pick up after yourselves'. Then unexpectedly the front door opened. She left her dishes to see what was wrong. Her husband was at work till late, and Kim, Jim, and Tim should all be at school. "What's going … Monique what happened?!?" She asked, fear in her eyes as she helped Monique lead the distraught Kim into the living room.

"Mom?" Kim asked, looking up at her mother in a daze.

"Kimmie, what's …" Mrs. Possible started to ask, but was cut off when Kim tackled her, laying her face on Mrs. Possible's bosom, releasing loud uncontrolled cries and sobs.

"Monique?" Mrs. Possible asked, glancing up at Monique questioningly.

"Her and Ron," Monique sighed, "Ron heard her say some stuff the other night, I knew she didn't mean it but … Ron did …"

"Oh no …" Mrs. Possible held her daughter tighter.

"Ron … he broke it off." Monique sighed sadly. "I don't know, I'm going back to school and see if I can find Ron and talk and/or knock some sense in his head."

"Ok, I'll see about things here," Mrs. Possible said, still holding her trembling daughter.

"Alright, I'll swing back by after school and see how you're doing, Kim," Monique said, placing a hand on the redhead's jerking shoulders. "Bye Kim, bye Mrs. Possible."

Mrs. Possible glanced down at her daughter. She wanted to scold her, but seeing her in this shape showed Ron was giving her all the punishment she deserved and then some. Maybe it was her fault too. Mrs. Possible has seen how Kim has treated Ron on occasion. One moment they would almost seem as a couple, and the next Kim would shun him like he was dirty laundry. Yet she did nothing to stop it, and now Kim has alienated someone who normally would never leave her.

'Like mother, like daughter …' Mrs. Possible sighed under her breath, as she rocked her daughter in her arms.

Mrs. Possible started to console her daughter when the sound of Kim's Kimmunicator sounded from the girl's pants pocket.

Kim pulled away from her mother mechanically and rapidly wiped her eyes before pressing the answer button, "W-What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Monkey Fist," Wade said, looking at his screen, "He's in the mountain range. I have a ride on its way. I can't locate Ron anywhere, so you may have to take this one solo again, think you're up for it."

"I don't think Kim's ready for …" Mrs. Possible started but was cut off by her daughter.

"On it, Wade, thanks." Kim said quickly, "And … A-And I don't think … Ron will be coming on anymore missions … I'll explain … later." She said, and shut off the Kimmunicator before he could ask any questions.

"Kim, I don't think it's such a good idea," Mrs. Possible protested, "Like you are now, you're very likely to make a poor judgment call, maybe even get hurt. Let the proper authorities handle this one, Kimmie, please."

"No," Kim said standing up, before clamping Ron's pendent around her neck. "I'm not letting anyone else down. Not anymore."

"Ok … Just be careful, ok, Kim?" Mrs. Possible said as Kim started up toward her room.

"I will, Mom," Kim nodded. "This is for you, Ron," she said under her breath as she ran up to her room to change into her mission clothes.

---

"MOVE IT PEOPLE!" Dr. Jason Possible barked as he led a group of scientists out of the smoking building. 'What the heck's going on?' he mentally asked as they came to the unusually locked back door.

"Someone's trying to block us in?" He said out loud as he pushed on the door.

"Oh god, we're all gonna die!" One of the scientists cried out in panic.

"No we're not," Mr. Possible said pushing on and testing the security door. 'Let's see if I still got it …' He stepped back and with a martial arts battle cry, he kicked out just as the door pulled off the hinges from the outside, losing balance and tumbling down the steps to the asphalt on the outside.

"Are you ok, Doc?" a girl's voice with a Spanish accent spoke with concern above him. He looked up to see the Orange Power Ranger holding out her hand.

Dr. Possible's eyes widened in surprise, "Power … Rangers?"

"Yeah, sorry, dude," the Black Ranger said tossing the door to the side, "Didn't know you were resting against the door. Any more old people needing help out?"

"Old?" Dr. Possible's eyebrow twitched agitatedly, but the Black Ranger has already lost interest.

"Are you ok?" the Black Ranger said flirtily as he helped the attractive robotics expert, Dr. V.R. Porter, down the three steps out of the exit. "If you need anything, the Great Black Ranger will be happy to oblige you."

"If you'll excuse us," the Orange Ranger said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "We have to go find who started this fire."

"Oh um, right," the Black Ranger said somewhat in confusion, but quickly grabbed the Orange Ranger and Dr. Porter and pulled them behind him as he materialized a large turtle-shell shaped shield. He held the shield up to block an incoming burning golf ball which bounced off it harmlessly.

"That's a nice shield, Laddie," Duff said as he stood beside Drakken on the roof above the Rangers and the scientists. "What do ye say, Blue Boy, take Lady Shiva's key back te her or teach these P'er Ranger's a lesson?"

"Yeah, don't matter what kinds of fancy turtle shells you two have, you can't beat us!" Drakken barked, glaring at the two Rangers.

"See, that's where you're off base," The Black Ranger said, as he nodded toward the mutated villains, "This isn't a turtle shell. It's a tortoise shell. Here take a closer look so you can see the difference!" He yelled as he threw the shield at the two like a discus, Drakken barely avoiding getting decapitated.

"Orange, you get these guys out of here," the Black Ranger said, glancing back to the girl, "I'll handle Beavis and Kilt-Head till you get back."

"OK, but be careful, big guy," the Orange Ranger nodded, turning to the frightened scientist, "Ok, guys, lets get outta here… Where'd Dr. Possible go?"

While Duff Killagan and the Black Ranger locked up on the roof top, Drakken watched in amusement unknowing of the figure approaching from behind.

"I see you've had some more physical alterations, Drew," a voice called from behind the mutated mad scientist.

"You know, Jason, I'm surprised you're not in this team of costumed cretins," Drakken said turning to the scientist who was loosening his gold tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his dress shirt. "If not for this team's Red Ranger being shorter then you, I'd have thought it was you."

"I still haven't gotten you back for stealing and reading my journal, Drew," Dr. Possible said, popping his neck. "Thanks for reminding me I owe you an ass kicking."

"Oh come on, Jason," Drakken laughed, "When was the last time you were in an actual fight, sixteen? Twenty years? Please!"

"Like riding a bicycle, Drew," Dr. Possible said, taking a fighting stance, "You never forget, and don't you remember? I helped trained the teenaged girl who kicked you're butt more times then the sky has stars."

"Alright then," Drakken said putting his hands behind his back confidently. "My power comes from a goddess. Free first shot."

With a 'Hiya!' Dr. Possible's foot hit dead center between Drakken's eyes. Drakken staggered a little.

"That was … a lucky … shot …" Drakken drawled, his eyes crossed. Dr. Possible answered with right then a left right to the face.

Drakken's head rolled drunkenly as his arms swung limply to his side, "Ha! T-that's the best ya got ya pansy?"

Dr. Possible smirked as he back stepped a few paces, leading Drakken to believe he was retreated. "See, you yield to the greater power!"

Then Dr. Possible started forward again, one spin, a second, a third, growing momentum with each one, and finally on the forth spin he brought his heel out in a tornado kick that connected to Drakken's jaw with enough force to send the mad scientist bouncing backwards on off the rooftop.

"You bloody fool!" Duff said as he, and the two Rangers stared at the scientist in awe. "Beaten by a wimpy scientist!"

This gave Black Ranger the opportunity he needed to tackle Duff to the ground and give him a hard punch across the face, sending the mutated Scotsman to dreamland.

Dr. Possible saw the two Rangers standing over the two KO'ed villains and sat down roughly with his feet dangling over the sides. "I'm getting too old for this …"

---

"Oh please," Shego chuckled as she ran her finger over the glace cover of the ancient jeweled key on display at the museum. "Kimmie's spoiled this town, security's way to lazy."

"Seriously," Motor Ed added, bringing a wrench down on the glass, shattering it, and setting off the alarm, "That rocked! HAHA!" he laughed, before leaning back doing an air guitar.

"You really are related to Drakken …" Shego sighed, staring at the mullet headed mutated mechanic.

Shego reached into the broken case for the key, when a yellow whip wrapped around her wrist. "We're really going to have to stop meeting like this, honey," the Yellow Ranger's voice chimed from a few yards away.

"Alright, some fun," Shego said twisting her arm and gripping the whip in her hand. "Alright, Sunshine, lets see what you think of this!" Shego said jerking at the Yellow Ranger's whip sending her soaring through the air. The Power Ranger hit the far wall and slid down to the floor. "I'm game for round two," Shego smirked at the dazed Ranger.

"Two on one," Ed laughed, "Seriously, do you think you can win with those odds?"

"That's two on two, big guy. Learn to count." the Blue Ranger said, stepping between the Yellow Ranger and the two mutants.

"Take Mullet," the Yellow Ranger said coming to the Blue Ranger's side, "I'm pretty sure you know it's not a smart thing to get in the middle of a catfight."

"Right, be careful," the Blue Ranger said softly with a nod.

"You too," she whispered back before turning to Shego. "Hey green jeans, you think Kim Possible put a hurt on you, you haven't seen a thing yet!"

Across the room Motor Ed was already wearing himself out throwing punches at the Blue Ranger, who was using his power's gift of agility to dodge his blows with ease. "Oh I'm sorry, are you trying to hit me?" Blue Ranger said as he easily dodged the mullet headed mutant's attacks.

"Why don't you stop moving! Seriously!" Ed growled, throwing a punch at the blue armored hero.

"Ok," the Ranger said, kicking the mutated man three times in the ribs, and then punching him hard in the chest.

Across the room the Yellow Ranger was struggling to avoid Shego's attacks. "What's the matter?" Shego asked taking a swipe at the Ranger with her burning claws. "Am I too hot to handle?"

"Na," the Yellow Ranger shook her head, back handing into a roundhouse kick sending the green skinned mutated villain across the floor. "I'm just getting warmed up."

Shego slid along the floor of the museum and hit the key's display sending it flying across the floor. All four looked at it, and the Blue Ranger, Motor Ed, and Shego all dove at it at the same time. Shego was in the lead, being closest, but just as her hand was about to grab the item, a yellow whip wrapped around it and jerked it back into the Yellow Ranger's waiting gasp. "Finder's keepers, loser's weepers."

"Give me that," Shego hissed as the Blue and Yellow Rangers stood side by side, the Yellow Ranger holding the key protectively.

"Sorry, been fun, Hon, but we gotta run," the Yellow Ranger chimed, "Thanks a ton!" she finished as the two Rangers vanished in blue and yellow pillars.

"Ya know what?" Motor Ed said as the two villains stared where the Rangers vanished. Shego turned her head dully toward the mullet headed mutant. "I don't think we did so hot again." He stated as if it was major revelation.

"Oh shut up." Shego groaned, as they too disappeared in a flash of energy.

---

Monkey Fist stood over the excavation sight where the first two keys were found. He and his mutated Monkey Ninjas easily ran off the diggers and scientists. "Lady Shiva said the key would be somewhere in this area …" He said hopping down into the dig sight, "Now where is the bloody thing?"

"Whatever you're looking for," a voice spoke from behind him, "You won't get it."

"Ah, my old enemy," Monkey Fist turned his demonic eyes onto the redhead standing behind him, smirking at Kim's puffy eyes. "You seem upset, break a nail?"

"How about I just break your neck?" Kim snarled, stepping toward the villain.

"Wait, wait something is missing. Where is your little friend?" Monkey Fisk asked, grinning when she stiffened.

"That's none of your business!" Kim shot, as she ran toward the monkey-demon, only to get a fist pushed hard into her chest, just below her ribcage.

"You really are pathetic without Stoppable there to make you look good, Ms. Possible," Monkey Fist grinned down at the girl on her hands and knees at his feet. "Now let me introduce you to a friend of mine." The ninja smiled, motioning his hands behind him, "She's like to speak to you."

Kim glanced up at the blue skinned, three eyed Lady Shiva walking toward her from behind Monkey Fist, "hello, child," Shiva said gently with a warm smile.

"Who are you?" Kim narrowed her eyes on the strange woman.

"I am a friend," Shiva smiled as she approached the girl, "I can help you if you'd allow it. I can see you are hurting, and you miss your friend. If you'd let me, I can help you bring Ron back to home to you."

"How did you?" Kim asked, her face showing her confusion.

"I know all about it, my child," Shiva nodded, walking toward the Kim, who back peddled to keep a good distance between them. "I can see through your frustration, pain, sadness, and fear, and see the truths you cannot. If you join with me, aid me in my quest, I will in turn, give you back Ron's loyalty to you, his faith in you, and even more if you wish for it."

"I …" Kim's eyes dropped as she looked down, biting her lip, but before another word could be spoken another voice announced a new arrival.

"Don't touch her!" all three heads snapped up to see the Red Ranger standing with a single broad sword drawn in his hand.

"So the Red Power Ranger," Shiva gave a small smile, "We meet at last."

"Don't trust a word she says, Kim," the Red Ranger said firmly, "She's a demon, and just wants to use you. Every promise she makes is empty."

"How DARE you!" Shiva turned to the Ranger with glowing red eyes, "I will have you know I am a goddess, and have the power to crush you with a mere thought!"

"That a fact? I'm standing here, lady," the Ranger sneered, taking a fighting stance, "bring it on."

"Lady Shiva, I've found it!" Monkey Fist chimed running up holding a key. Shiva smiled gracefully and took it, then turned to the Power Ranger who was now standing between her and the near hypnotized Kim.

"Do you still want me to 'bring it on', young hero?" Shiva asked with a quirked eyebrow. "I can not bring my full force, but I can bring one to stand for me, perhaps one of my Robeasts warriors. I believe I have one you would enjoy working with, Monty. I will watch you and my servant Semiogolem destroy this Ranger."

"Semio… whatsat?" the Red Ranger asked as the key in the dark goddess' hands began to glow.

"Allow me to introduce you," Shiva smiled, as a large black portal formed. Out walked a massive stone gorilla, at least twenty stories tall, roaring and pounding the ground with his fists as it barreled out, straight toward the Power Ranger and the still statue-like Kim Possible.

"MOVE IT, POSSIBLE!" The Red Ranger barked, as he scooped the girl in his arms and dove out of the giant's way.

The behemoth Semiogolem scooped Monkey Fist and Lady Shiva up and placed them on its massive shoulder before turning to face the Red Ranger who was shielding the still stunned Kim from them with his own body. "What are you going to do now? Hack my friend's ankles with your little swords?" Monkey Fist laughed down at the Ranger.

The Red Ranger narrowed his eyes behind his helmet, before turning to the redhead. "Kim are you ok?"

"I …" She murmured, trembling slightly.

The Ranger sighed, and led her off side behind a group of large boulders. "Stay here, ok?" the red-armored hero said softly. Kim nodded slowly, and the Ranger ran back out. "Ok, big ugly, how about I even things out a little bit?"

"Oh?" Monkey Fist smirked, not noticing the worried look that crossed Shiva's face. "How, are you going to grow a hundred feet?"

Shiva watched the ranger stand confidently before the gigantic beast. "Zords …" she mumbled in realization.

"What?" Monkey Fist asked, snapping his head toward his monarch, before glancing to the Ranger who had his back to him.

The Red Ranger pumped his open palm into the air and called out in a loud voice, "Gorilla Hyperzord Power!"

As soon as the words left the Power Ranger's mouth the ground began to violently tremble. Monkey Fist's mouth dropped open as a large metallic red and silver fist punched through the earth, followed by another, pushing hard creating an even larger opening in the earth. Quickly the gigantic robot gorilla, just slightly smaller then Semiogolem, heaved itself out of the ground, roaring and pounding its chest. The robot was mostly metallic red, with silver thighs, midsection, face, and for arms, with large shield-like red forearms. Its silvery face moved as if it was flesh, distorting in anger and raw power.

The Red Ranger touched a button on his morpher, and vanished into a red pillar that shot into the Hyperzord chest. "Ok, big guy," the Red Ranger said as he dropped into the Zord's cockpit. "Sick um!"

"Our entrance was good," Shiva noted as the massive Hyperzord barreled toward them roaring, "His was better."

The two gorillas, one metal one stone, locked up punching each other when ever possible. "This isn't possible, our power is supreme! What can we do Lady Shiva?"

"Up to you, I've other important matters to attend to. Good luck, Lord Fiske," the goddess said quickly, before making a hasty teleportation.

Monkey Fisk gawked at his 'fearless' leader's retreat, before turning back to the stone golem, "DON'T HOLD BACK, CRUSH THAT TIN CAN!!"

Semiogolem growled in response and pushed hard on the Zord, sending them both tumbling down the mountain side. "Oh boy …" the Red Ranger gulped as he saw the rapidly approaching Middleton as the two continued to wrestle down hill.

Kim Possible continued to watch the melee from her vantage point. Her mind was elsewhere though. "truths … I can't see?" she murmured as the words the dark goddess had said sunk into her mind.

---

At the space center the Orange and Black Ranger both looked at the key on the table before them. "You get it." The Orange Ranger said, nodding toward the item.

"No, I'm not touching it, you get it." The Black Ranger replied hesitantly.

"You're loco if you think I'll touch it and get sucked into another dimension or somethin'!" the Orange Ranger snapped back.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Dr. Jason Possible snapped, surprising both Rangers, and reaching between them. He picked up the key, and shoved it into both their hands. "If you're leader whoever it is this time needs it, take it, it won't KILL you."

"Huh?" the two Rangers asked in unison, staring at the man as if he'd grown a third head.

"God, they don't make Power Rangers like they used to!" Dr. Possible complained turning his back and stomping off, "If Zordon could see the teams they throw out now …" he said as he exited.

"Dude …" Black Ranger muttered, turning toward the Orange Ranger. "He knows Zordon?"

The female Ranger only shrugged, and as if on cue the communicator chimed. "Sup, big head dude?" Black Ranger asked, touching his wrist morpher.

"The Red Ranger needs reinforcements, he is at the Western boundaries of Middleton." Alpha's voice chimed through the communicator. "Blue and Yellow Rangers are already on their way, send the Key to the Command Center, and teleport to Red Ranger's location!"

"Bossy little tin head, ain't he?" Brick asked looking up at his teammate.

"I HEARD THAT!" Alpha hissed over the channel.

"Sorry dude," Brick shrugged turning off the Communicator.

"Stop fooling around," Orange Ranger slapped his arm, "Ron needs us." The Black Ranger nodded silently and the two disappeared in energy pillars, completely unaware they were being overheard.

"Ronald?" Mr. Possible asked narrowing his eyes, "Kimmie Cub's Ronald?"

---

Four colored pillars came down onto the deserted Middleton streets, disappearing leaving the four remaining Power Rangers glancing around taking in the area. The People must have already evacuated, leaving only abandoned cars and trucks littering the streets. "Alright, so where's our fearless leader?" Yellow Ranger asked sarcastically, crossing her arms under her chest.

The answer came from a giant red robotic ape flying through a tall building.

"He is SUCH a show off," Yellow Ranger dropped her arms to her side, and cocking her head to the side, as the Gorilla Hyperzord pulled itself back up on it's feet.

"Call our Zords?" Black Ranger asked, as the giant stone Robeast stomped toward the dazed Gorilla Zord.

"Yup, I think he could use a hand, unless you want to gnaw its ankles," Blue Ranger shrugged, watching the Gorilla Zord fight back.

"I dunno, it worked semi-well on Powerpuff Girls," Orange Ranger shrugged.

"No, no, I remember that episode," Yellow Ranger spoke up, ignoring the Gorilla Zord having its head pounded into the side of a building. "The girls got their asses kicked trying that!"

"Guys, if it's not a lot of trouble," Red Ranger's voice came through their communicators, "HELP!"

"Right," they all spoke at once, jumping at his outburst, before raising their palms into the air, "Hyperzord Power!"

High in the mountains, a loud panther's cry echoed as the massive blue and black Panther Hyperzord leapt from peak to peak, making its way to its master's call.

On the other side of Middleton, in the Tri-City Lake, a massive black round, turtle shell-like object rose to the surface. The Tortoise Hyperzord quickly made its way to the shore, showing a large tortoise head, and tank treads, digging into the sand as it crossed the beach.

To the south, in the forest that separated Middleton and Lowerton, a loud hissing sound sounded, and out shot a gigantic yellow assault vehicle in the shape of a massive snake. The Serpent Hyperzord movements made by the wiggling of its body, moving like a sidewinder snake across the ground toward Middleton.

In the distance a dormant volcano showed signs of life as flames shot forth to the sky, a massive object shot up, passing a long forgotten large shield-shaped mechanical bird, leaving its rocky home, and taking to the air. The Phoenix Hyperzord was flame orange in color, with a mechanical body and pointed head, but its wings and tail feathers were entirely made from flames.

As the four Hyperzords entered the battlefield, the Gorilla Hyperzord quickly made it to them, and they quickly regrouped and readied for the second assault. "Think we can take this guy?" the Blue Ranger asked from the Panther Hyperzord's cockpit.

"That big Rock-head?" the Yellow Ranger chimed, "No sweat."

"Let's Blitz the big guy," Black Ranger barked, as his Zord roared in reply.

"For once I agree with the yellow bimbo," Orange Ranger added in, "Let's get this guy."

"Alright then," the Red Ranger nodded, making his Zord glance up the mountain to maybe see if Kim was watching, "Let's take this guy down, and go home!"

To Be Continued …

**Next Chapter: Return to Where It Began.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Return to Where It Began

The People of Middleton Colorado have seen many things, but today seemed to be a bringer of new things. People ran in terror as a gigantic battle took place on the outskirts of town, quickly moving into the city. Five robots and a massive stone gorilla were locked in battle. Judging by the way the robots protected more then a few people even helped some to safety it was obvious who the good guys were.

_And so you fell into the danger  
And you're all alone tonight_

The Phoenix Hyperzord shrill call sounded overhead of the battle field. "This is Phoenix," the Orange Ranger said from the Zord's cockpit. "Get clear guys, I'm gonna blow this sucker to pieces!" She said as the Zord flapped its fiery wings and dove down toward the massive monster. On its approach four missiles lowered from the robot's underbelly. "Missiles away!" Orange Ranger called out as the four missiles launched and exploded on impact on the monster's chest.

_Well you're surrounded by the hurting type  
And you just don't care for the sight_

The stone gorilla shook it off then looked down at the large tank-like Tortoise Zord. It let out a roar and struck the massive black shell incredibly hard. "Hope that wasn't your best hit," the Black Ranger chuckled, flipping some switches in the cockpit. "Say hello to my little friends …" He said as the five hatches in the Tortoise Zord's shell began to open and a set of fifty missiles rose from the protective covering. The stone gorilla looked confused for a moment before the Ranger hit the fire-button on his controls and the Zord fired all two hundred and fifty missiles each hitting the target sending the monstrosity flying backwards, with Monkey Fist screaming and holding on for his life.

_Well we'll come runnin' to your side_

"I've got the little freak!" the Yellow Ranger said as the Serpent Zord slithered rapidly toward the downed Gorilla, it's fangs poised to strike the mutated human hanging on to the monster's shoulder. But just as the snake-like robot was about to strike, the Stone Gorilla grabbed it just behind its head. "Let go you ugly little bitch!" the Yellow Ranger cursed as the Zord's body flipped and flopped as the monster held it in the air as it climbed back to it's feet.

"I'm coming, Bonnie," the Blue Ranger called over the radio as the Panther Zord barreled toward the stone monster. But before the blue robot could slash or bite the Gorilla grabbed it by the neck too, holding both Zords apart and seemed greatly amused.

_All of us are on your side_

The stone Gorilla Zord chuckled looking between the two Zords in his hands, not noticing the red Gorilla Zord quickly approaching, nor did he see the large metal fist approaching till it collided with the rocky face of the monster sending it falling backwards and the two Zords falling to the ground free.

"We're getting no where," the Orange Ranger said as the Phoenix Zord flew down toward them and the Tortoise Zord rolled to their side.

"We've gotta take this big guy down," the Red Ranger said as the Gorilla Zord roared wanting nothing more then to tear into the stone gorilla again, "Before someone gets hurt!"

"Question: is someone a general statement," Black Ranger asked, "Or does she have long red hair and refers to everything and it's cousin as 'no big'?"

_We'll take them_

"Drop it," the Red Ranger snapped, "Ok, guys lets see what that big red button with the M on it does."

"Why not?" Yellow Ranger asked with a ting of arrogance.

"We've tried everything else." The Blue Ranger added.

"You're the boss," the Orange Ranger stated.

"Ooo button." Black Ranger cooed, staring at the specific button.

"Alright then, on my Booyah hit the little red button," Ron said opening the protective covering on the specific button on the Zord's control panel. "Booyah!"

_We'll take them... Down _

The five Rangers hit the button at exactly the same time and the five Zords went on autopilot with a mechanical voice in each cockpit "Hyper Megazord sequence engaged". The Tortoise and Panther Zords positioned themselves right in front of the Gorilla Zord. The Tortoise's shell slid down on its side and rear portion opened up and a series of connectors slid out of the back. The Panther Zord slid down on it's belly, it's legs folding up on it's side and four large wheels slide down from it's underbelly while connectors exactly like the Tortoise Zord's slide out toward the Gorilla Zord.

_Fight_

The Gorilla Zord slammed its fists together before its chest and held them there. A moment later the fists seemed to screw in on themselves pulling the two forearms tight into the Zord's chest, giving it a more humanoid torso appearance while it's hunch-like piece split in half and slide to the side forming what looked like triangular shoulder-guards. It set down on it's rear and it's feet screwed into the lower legs, while they slid up over the thighs of the robot.

_Fight_

The Panther and Tortoise Zords, the Panther on the right and Tortoise on the left, rolled backwards and the connectors snapped into place on the Gorilla Zord's compressed legs. Newly uncovered rockets helped the massive machine rise, the Tortoise and Panther Zords bending slightly at neck area to form longer humanoid legs.

_Fight_

The Serpent Zord hissed and spat before it slung itself upwards, its tail portion opening up into connectors, then snapping into place in the left shoulder segment of the combined Zord. It shifted and took on an appearance of an arm as the Snake like head rose and jaw lowered and both slid backwards on the 'forearm' as a large fist slid out of where the Zord's mouth used to be.

_Fight_

The Phoenix Zord soared toward the combining machines and began a spin as connectors began to slide out from the lower rear area of the Zord. It snapped into place on the right shoulder segment as the flaming tail and wings of the Zord died away, and its orangey gold body began to shift and change. It extended at the midsection making more of an arm-shape. And its neck and head slid back as the breast area of the bird-like machine opened and a large fist rolled out.

The Gorilla Zord's face then slid forward and fell into the upper body of the Zord revealing a large metal face plate and a visor-shaped bridge window.

As the five Rangers rose into the single bridge area, controls and systems lit up. Once the last Ranger and Zord were in place a mechanical voice spoke in the bridge. "Hyper Megazord – Activated."

"Now that's … a neat trick …" Monkey Fist whimpered from his Gorilla's shoulder looking up at the towering Megazord. "I'll just leave this to you, my friend." Monkey Fist gave the Stoned Gorilla a quick bow before disappearing.

_You know you must be strong and hold your own  
'Cause the power's on your side_

The monster grunted where its master once was, then turned to the Megazord and gave an unimpressed snarl before making a dash toward it.

The Gorilla threw a punch toward the Megazord, but it easily caught its fist in its right hand. The stone monster seemed honestly stunned by this, and didn't notice the twin fang-like spikes rising from the upper wrist of the Megazord's left arm, until it slashed its chest, sending the monster stumbling backwards.

_The enemy will try to give you fear  
But you never run nor hide_

"Let me have a swing at him," Yellow Ranger said from her control panel.

"Go for it," the Red Ranger nodded, could almost see the evil smile spreading across the other Ranger's face through the helmet.

_And we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright_

The left arm reared back and the forearm shifted back into a snake-like appearance before it shot forward, extending straight toward the monster. The Stone behemoth had no time to react as the pointed snake-like head shot through its chest and on out its back.

The Gorilla screamed in pain as the arm retracted back and shifted back into its arm-like shape. "Ok guys lets finish this!"

The Megazord slammed its fists together at the thumbs, and then pulled them apart, a flaming broad sword forming between the fists, its handle in the right hand. The Megazord took a fighting stance with the blazing sword shining bright.

_All of us are on your side  
We'll take them  
_

Winds began to blow rapidly between the Megazord and the Monster as the Zord held the sword in both hands and the Stone Gorilla finally took a fearful expression. "It's over," the five rangers said almost in one mind. "Wind Scar!" They called out as the Megazord lifted the sword high, then slashed it forward sending a blast of energy and pure wind toward the monster, completely consuming it and leaving nothing of the Stone monster in it's wake.

_We'll take them... Down_

* * *

Kim finally made it into the battle zone to see the Megazord standing triumphant. She watched in dejection as the Megazord walked away from the battle zone with people cheering for their heroes, their new heroes, the new heroes who replaced the old heroes. She sighed loudly before walking slowly toward her home, dragging her feet as she went. 

It took almost thirty minutes before Kim finally made it back to her home and was greeted by both her parents in the dinning room. "Kimmie Cub?" her father spoke up setting the paper down. Kim looked up curiously, even more so by the almost stern look in his eyes. "Kimmie, has Ron … acted out of the way lately, a little strange?"

"Ron?" Kim asked blinking in thought. She had almost forgotten about the whole ordeal earlier that morning but suddenly it all slammed back to her full force. Her eyes watered up before she dashed toward her room in sobs.

Next thing Mr. Possible knew, he felt a hard blow to the back of the head. He fell forward from the impact, and finally shook it off to turn to see his disgruntled wife with a disapproving look on her features holding a rolling pin. "What I say?"

* * *

Angel Grove, California has for the last twenty odd years been a very peaceful little Oceanside community. Though it has been years since a threat has been seen or a building destroyed by a giant monster the small city still held the sign "Welcome to Angel Grove: Home of the Original Power Rangers". No multicolored hero has been scene in this city for years … not until now anyway. 

A single feminine figure stepped forward on a tall rooftop.

_The Dark One has returned, my student,_

The woman was dressed in skin tight green armor with gray arm and thigh coverings and golden shoulder pads connecting to a diamond shaped armor piece on her chest. Her face was hidden by a full helmet in the shape of what looked like a lizard or dragon. The pattern made the dragon's mouth the woman's visor, and her mouth was covered by a split face plate.

_Yes, I have sensed it as well _

She drew a strange dagger from a holster on her belt, before looking out over the rooftop she stood on toward the ocean's waves.

_Take the coin that was returned to us by the Preserver; test these new champions, should they prove worthy aid them. _

The metal face plate slide to the left giving access to the woman's smirking lips as she brought the dagger's hand-guard to her mouth.

_I will do what I can. _

People stopped walking on the streets and began looking around when the strange, haunting melody began to sound loudly through the air. The people who have been in Angel Grove years earlier, during the time of the Rangers recognized the tune and began moving away quickly.

After several moments of the short song repeating itself, the water in Angel Grove harbor began to bubble and become unsettled. A loud monstrous roar echoed through the harbor as a horned metallic head rose above water. The green, black and silver humanoid dragon robot rose from the watery depths and stomped on to land, the five red lights on its chest plate flashed and its drill-tipped tail wiggled and swung as it roared in anticipation in response to its musical summoning.

The Dragonzord had returned.

**

* * *

"TWEEEEEEEEBS!" Jason and Kimberly Possible heard as they patiently awaited the afternoon news to come on the television. They turned to see their young boys walking in, Jim holding Kim's ankles while Tim had his arms firmly wrapped under Kim's arms on around her shoulders holding her off the ground, moving quickly in the living room. **

"What's going on?" Mr. Possible asked cocking an eyebrow.

"We're tired of hearing her mope and cry," Jim stated.

"So she's going to go talk to Ron." Tim continued.

"Wither she wants to …"

"Or not."

"I've already talked to him this morning," Kim barked wiggling and writhing in her brothers' surprisingly strong grip.

"That certainly went well," Jim stated. "Didn't it, Tim?"

"Apparently it was a knock out success, Jim," his brother nodded, narrow missing Kim's attempted backwards head butt.

"Jim, Tim," Mrs. Possible said sternly, "Let your sister go, Kimberly, after the news you will go to Ron's and talk. I'm not kidding, young lady, what ever happened between you two needs to be cleared up before you get hurt on a mission worrying about it."

Jim and Tim did as told and let Kim fall to the floor with a thud before taking their usual place on the floor between the couch and the TV. Kim sighed and stood up, dusting herself off, before sitting down beside her mother as the news already in progress.

"Shush, they're talking about the Rangers," Mr. Possible silenced his family while leaning in on the blond headed news reporter.

"This is Cassidy Cornell of Channel 9 News, reporting live from East Middleton where earlier today several eye witnesses saw a battle between what seems to be the latest team of Power Rangers and a stone monster. As par for Power Rangers this team's identity is a complete mystery while their attack vehicles seem to be animal based. Reports from the Silver Guardians and government department in charge of the now disbanded 'Lightspeed Rescue' Power Ranger team all comment that they do not have any connections with this new group." The woman informed, "The battle earlier today was kept in a low populated area and no injuries or deaths reported."

A dark haired man quickly approached Cassidy from the side and handed her a note card, then moved away. "Thanks, Dev," she said before reading the card. "A related incident happened just a short while ago a few states away in Angel Grove, California. Angel Grove is known as the small town where the first team of Power Rangers made their presences known protecting it from an unknown alien attacker later revealed as a witch known as Rita Repulsa and a warlord known as Lord Zedd… It seems two hours ago a strange musical sound echoed through the city before one of the original Power Ranger's Zords rose from the sea and disappeared in the country side. The Zord has been confirmed as the Dragonzord used by the Green Ranger before he mysteriously vanished, being replaced on the team by the White Ranger. How this connects with the events in Middleton is still a mystery, but only one thing is certain, forces beyond our military capability has struck, and the Power Rangers have yet again rose to the challenge to protect us. This is Cassidy Cornwell of Channel 9 News. Back to you Bill…"

"So the Rangers are really back huh?" Mr. Possible rubbed his chin, wanting to talk to Ron as soon as possible about his connection.

"Mom, Dad, you're both from Angel Grove originally," Kim stated looking to her parents questioningly. "Do you know anything about the Power Rangers?"

"Uhh, well you see, Kimmie Cub," Mr. Possible stammered nervously.

"The Power Rangers always kept their identities a secret, dear," Mrs. Possible spoke up without missing a beat, "They came, they fought the monsters, and left, that's all anyone really knows about them."

"You sure?" Kim asked, staring down her mother.

"Yes, and I'm also sure you have a young man you need to speak with," Mrs. Possible said walking up placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Kimmie, you've fought for other people's lives before, don't you think your friendship with Ron's worth fighting for too?"

Kim gulped and nodded, before silently leaving her parents and brothers.

"Think they'll be ok?" Mr. Possible asked, watching his little girl leave.

"I don't know," Mrs. Possible confessed, before whispering in his ear where the twins couldn't hear, "But right now, don't you think we have other things to worry about?"

* * *

Kim took a deep breath as she stood outside the front door of Bueno Nacho. She had checked Ron's home but his parents both said he wasn't there, she could think of one place he could be, and here she was. Now what? 

Go in, throw herself at his feet and beg for forgiveness. She tried that already and it worked, now didn't it?

_"Kimmie, you've fought for other people's lives before, don't you think your friendship with Ron's worth fighting for too?"_

"I'll fight," Kim nodded, "that's what I'll do, I'll fight … but how … guess make it up as I go. Here goes nothing." She said walking in the door of the fast food restaurant. She spotted him in their booth instantly, but when she saw who was with him she almost fell in shock.

"Two out of three isn't bad," Brick said munching on his burrito as he sat with Ron, Josh, Zita, and Bonnie in the booth at the Bueno Nacho.

"Yeah, but with that one she got, she can call ugly pains like the one we just fought," Bonnie complained, poking at her taco salad. "Though we did kick it's…"

"Bonnie," Josh said warningly.

"I was going to say butt," Bonnie said defensively, shoving a meat covered piece of lettuce in her mouth, "Honest."

"Hey, Ron," Kim spoke softly approaching the group with a tray of food.

Bonnie blinked at the timidness in the girl's voice, but when she glanced up and with the look Kim was giving her she could tell she didn't like Ron anywhere near her. 'Guess she still doesn't like me then,' Bonnie thought with amusement.

"Kim," Ron said coldly, glancing away from the redhead. The four other occupants looked at each other in concern.

"Would it be ok …" Kim said unsurely. "I mean, can I set here?"

"Sure, go right ahead!" Brick said, standing up to give Kim his seat where Ron would be sandwiched between Josh and Kim. He then sat down roughly, pushing Bonnie and Zita together, ignoring their curses as he started back on his meal.

The six sat quietly in the small booth, none enjoying the awkward silence. Finally Kim spoke up. "I heard on the news some Power Ranger things happened in Angel Grove today too," she said softly, "I'm going to go investigate, see what I can learn about these Power Rangers. Ron … I …" She started unsurely, placing her hand on his, "Ron, I need … I need my partner … I need my best friend."

Kim's heart shattered for the second time that day as Ron jerked his hand away, and gave her a small glare before turning to his food, "Monique's available. She's a better partner probably. I'm not going to dodge bullets for you anymore Kim, find another decoy."

Kim mouth worked, but all that came out was a small sob. She nodded quickly and left the booth, leaving her tray of burritos.

"Ron!" Bonnie scolded, surprising the group, "Kim's holding out the olive branch! What's wrong with you? Don't you care?"

"Number one, I do care," Ron stated holding up a finger, "Number two, I'm not going to drop everything and get hurt again. She's cut me more times then I can count … I'm not sure I can really open myself back to her so soon at least …" he said holding up a second finger, "Number three, I can't get close to her especially now, that Shiva has an interest in her already, if she found out Kim's best friends with a Power Ranger, she'll hurt her to get to me … us, I won't let that happen. Maybe after all this is over we can patch things up … but not yet."

The table grew silent as none of the others knew quite what to say to that. The tense moment was broke when Brick reached over and took one of Kim's discarded burritos. "Brick!" Zita scolded.

"What?" he asked, taking a big bite from the Mexican wrap.

* * *

Kim sat on the sidewalk on the other side of the Bueno Nacho drying her eyes as best she could before picking up the Kimmunicator and paging Wade. 

"What's up Kim?" Wade asked, then noticing her puffy red eyes, "Kim, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm ok, Wade," Kim lied, "listen can you call me in a favor to get me to Angel Grove, California?"

"Sure thing, Kim," Wade said, typing on his computer, "Two for Angel Grove …"

"One, Wade," Kim said softly, "Just one …"

Wade looked unsure, but typed it in anyway, "Ok, I got you a free round trip ride to Angel Grove, meet at the airport in thirty minutes."

"Thanks, Wade, you rock." Kim said, lacking the usual luster she usually spoke with.

Kim stood up, and started her walk toward the airport, hoping investigating the history of the Rangers and possibly learning the identities of the latest team might get her mind of her troubles with Ron.

**To Be Continued …**

**Disclaimer: the song used in this chapter is "Fight" by the Mighty RAW**

**Next Chapter:Game Over**

**And coming soon …**

**_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away …_**

_"For over thousands of generations the Jedi Knights were guardians of peace and justice in the Republic. Before the dark times … before the Empire." _**-Obiwan Kanobi**

"I BEAT YOU ONCE!" Jedi Knight Josh Mankey screamed as he swung his lightsaber at the armored figure, only to have the blade easily blocked. "I BEAT YOU! I BEAT YOU!" Josh cried out more in fear then anger, as he attacked again.

"You are merely proving how very little you know of the Jedi code," the masked Sith breathed in a deep voice. "A Jedi never uses the Force to attack, only to defend."

"What do you know of being a Jedi?" Josh hissed, readying his saber, "Look at yourself, think about that before putting me down, Stoppable."

Josh's lightsaber fell to the ground with a clang as he rose into the air gripping his own neck, gasping for air. "Know this, Mankey," Darth Demonus breathed. "Ron Stoppable is dead."

**A time of heroes … **

"YORI!" Ron cried out as the Echani Jedi dashed toward Darth Fist with her twin lightsabers drawn.

Yori's Lightsabers collided and the Semion warrior grinned at the woman. "You dare face me alone, child?"

"I do not face you alone," Yori hissed, spinning around to slash at the Sith Lord. "The Force fights with me!"

**A time of regret … **

"WHY?" Jaina pushed the heartbroken Jim Possible away, tears streaming down her face, "Why did he have to die? Why him?"

"Jaina …" Jim choked, "He died saving me and Kim … would you rather us to have been killed?"

Jaina said nothing and Jim's heart plummeted.

"I … I see …" Jim whispered, "I'll … I'll be going then …" he said running away from the girl.

"Jim wait! I'm sorry!" She called after him but it was too late.

**A time of monsters … **

Luke Skywalker cried out in pain as his bionic hand flew across the museum floor, and with it his lightsaber. The Jedi Master fell to his knees and looked up at what was left of one of his most prized students. "Ron … why?"

"Why, Jedi?" Darth Shego asked walking out of the shadows confidently. "Why not?"

Ron stared to the Dark Lady of the Sith for a moment.

"Do you like what you feel, Ron?" Darth Shego asked in an almost seductive tone. "The hatred … the anger … the power?"

"Yes," Ron replied without a hint of hesitation.

"Would you like me to teach you more?" Shego asked, stepping even closer.

"Ron … don't …" Luke whispered, trying to pull himself back to his feet.

"Yes." Ron replied again.

"Excellent," Shego whispered before placing a hand behind Ron's neck and kissing him hungrily.

**A time of Legends ending **

"Awe shit!" Han cursed as the Millennium Falcon shook wildly. "Chewy, how bad were we hit?" he asked trying to keep the out of control freighter in the air. He listened to the Wookie's roars. "Damn, that bad?" he asked before Chewbacca grabbed him and jerked him into out of the cockpit, dragging him kicking and screaming to the escape pods.

"I'M NOT LEAVING MY SHIP!" Han yelled as he jerked away from the seven foot warrior. He stared down the Wookie for a moment, before Chewbacca spoke in a series of growls and roars.

"I'm not going to die, but I'm not leaving my ship," Han stated firmly, "Has she ever failed us?"

Chewbacca was silent before he turned and started back toward the cockpit. "That's what I thought, now lets get this bucket of bolts on the ground in as much of one piece as possible."

The Falcon continued its downward spiral toward the solid ground of Dantooine. "Hang on, Chewy!" Han said as the ship hit with incredible force and skidded along the rocky ground of the planet.

**A time of new heroes **

Jacen, Jaina and Anakin solo stood in their Jedi Robes, glaring down at the Sith Apprentice Darth Gemini. "We know what you've done, Gemini," Anakin spat.

"Do you now?" the Sith Apprentice asked with an amused tone.

"You killed Jim," Jacen spat, lighting his lightsaber.

"That's cute," the Sith asked, his grin hidden behind his half-mask. "So are we going to talk or fight?" he lid his double edged red lightsaber and glanced at the still silent Jaina Solo. "What's it to you? I thought his dead brother was more important to you three."

The Sith barely got his saber up in time to block Jacen's angry attack.

**A time of a second purge **

"There's only supposed to be two!" Kyle gasped as he tried to free his arm from the rubble; glancing around at the remains of the Jedi Academy, at the fallen students and Knights, and the three hooded figures standing in the middle.

"Always carry a spare," Darth Shego grinned at the Jedi Master. She then glanced to Darth Demonus. "Are they all dead?"

The unconscious Bonnie and the several young Padawans and students curled together in the shadows reflected in the Dark Lord's visor. "They're all gone."

"All dead over here," the youngest Sith Lord, Darth Gemini said, masking the still breathing children with his own force power as his master, Demonus was doing.

Demonus lifted the rubble off Kyle Katarn's arm, and lifted the injured Jedi by the collar. "Tell Master Skywalker to pay CLOSE attention to what transpired here, Katarn." The Sith hissed, "Know that the weak will be culled, so that the strong will rise." And with that he dropped the man and followed the other two back to their shuttle.

**STAR WARS**

**KNIGHTS **

**OF THE**

**NEW REPUBLIC **

**Episode II **

**The Second Purge **

_Coming January 14, 2005_

"Mesa knowed Jedi once," Boss Binks nodded to the four Jedi Knights, "Yousa reminding me muchly of Annie." The old Gungun said pointing toward Ron. "Tough in the force was he, yousa muchly powerful too me tinks."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Game Over**

"You failed me, Montgomery," Shiva said softly, though giving the Monkey Master a hard stare. "Not only that you ran like a coward."

"My mistress, I …" the once proud warrior cowered before the goddess. "I tried, but those machines … they were just too powerful …"

"Save your excuses," Shiva waved her hand. "But we successfully got a key, so it wasn't a complete loss. And you do have some bragging rights, Monkey Fist." The goddess gave a consoling smile. "You faced down a Power Ranger team's Megazord and lived to tell of it. Not many can say that."

"So what now?" Shego asked as politely as she could.

Shiva sat back in her throne, picking up her key and fingered it slightly, "Simple, Shelia," her eyes burned, "We try to figure out who is behind those accursed helmets and … We play."

"Play?" Drakken asked, tilting her head.

"Call it a gift for all of your loyal service." Shiva grinned at her followers, "How many would like to see Kim Possible broken?"

**_

* * *

Angel Grove, _****_California_**

"Tell Bill thanks for the ride," Kim said getting out of the limo beside the train station just inside the city limits of the small city.

"No problem," A woman in a business suit said, "After all you did save our company billions."

"Ah, just going into cyberspace and stopping Shego and Drakken's computer virus manually. It was no big," Kim waved her hand, and started to leave.

"Oh, I just thought, did you and your boyfriend break up or something?" the woman asked curiously, "It's rare seeing you traveling alone."

Kim froze in mid step. "Oh … umm … something like that …" Kim muttered, not looking back.

"Just be careful on your own, ok, Ms. Possible," the woman smiled apologetically, "You two made quite a pair. It's sad to see you two not together." She said closing the door as the Limo drove off.

"Why …" Kim breathed, "Why did Wade have to hook me up with a ride that remembered him?"

Kim took a deep shuttering breath but continued on toward the first place she spotted that was familiar. "Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym?" Kim blinked, "I haven't been here since I was little…"

She walked into the door and saw a blond headed woman running the bar and two men seated talking with her. "Aunt Kat!" Kim said cheerfully as she approached the bar to see the shocked blonde's eyes light up.

"Little Kimmie, my goodness, what are you doing here?" she asked in a distinct Australian accent as the two men turned to see her too. "Kim, these are my old friends Rocky and Adam." She then turned to the two men, "Guys, I don't think you've met Jason and Kimberly's daughter."

"You're the kid of those two?" Rocky asked with a playful smile.

"Bless your heart kid," Adam nodded.

"I always figured Kimberly would end up with – OUCH!" Rocky started but was kicked hard by Kat who walked around the bar.

"So, Kimmie, what are you doing all the way here, are your mum and dad with you?" Kat asked curiously.

"Na, I'm here on hero business." Kim stated, sitting down at the bar. "I'll get to it… there are some guys that have shown up in Middleton. They're calling themselves the Power Rangers. I know that the original Power Rangers were first scene here, so I'm looking for any signs of who they were and maybe find out who these guys are."

The two men looked at each other uncomfortably but Kat spoke up without missing a beat. "No one really knows who the Power Rangers were, Kimmie. They came when needed and disappeared after they were done."

"Isn't that a bit cowardice?" Kim furrowed her brow, "What do they have to hide? With the power I've seen in old film captures and what I saw of these new guys, they could take care of themselves. So why hide their faces?" She asked, blinking in surprise when she saw the Australian woman's eyes flash angrily.

"You've done a lot of good, Kim," Kat said angrily, "But w-they've saved the world more times then you and from far more dangerous monsters!"

Kim's head dropped, and caused Kat's anger to drop with it. "I'm sorry, Kimmie, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's ok," Kim said blinking rapidly, fighting off the tears she once again felt burning the back of her eyes. "You're right, It's just I've had a lot going on right now and a bit stressed."

"Look, I'm going to go to the back and make you one of my specials on the house," Kat said hugging her friends' daughter, "That always cheered you up when you were little."

"I'd like that …" Kim nodded as the woman walked back behind the bar and on to the back room.

Kat walked back into the room and picked up the telephone and placed a call.

_Hello? _

She heard on the other end. "Jason, It's Kat."

_Hey, Kat, what's up, calling about the new team on the news?_

"In a way, yeah," Kat bit her lip, "Your daughter's here asking questions about the Power Rangers, the ORIGINAL Power Rangers."

_Oh boy …_

"Is something wrong?" Kat asked, "She seems to be acting funny, did something happen with her and that friend of hers … Don I think it was …"

_Ron, and yeah, they had a fight … 'sigh' It's not looking good for those two, doesn't help I think he's got an after school job we both know a lot about._

"You think he's on the new team?" Kat asked.

_Yup, and a kid after my own heart, go Big Red. _

"Jason, this is serious! Kimmie's hurting here." Kat scolded, "What can we do."

_Tell her where to find the old __Command__Center_

Kat was silent for a moment, blinking not once, not twice, but three times before almost screaming into the phone. "What?"

_She needs something to focus her mind on other then her fight with Ron. It's safer for her to dig around in our past then it is to maybe cross whatever thing this new team was created to fight. What harm could exploring the ruins of the __Command__Center__ do beside see the grave of the original team? _

"If you're sure …" Kat said unsurely.

_Besides, we should have told her the truth about her heritage when she started doing her 'hero thing'. If she finds out about us, then she finds out about us. No point in hiding from our own pasts._

"Ok, I'll do it, but if this blows up in our faces, I'm personally kicking your arse over the moon." Kat said mock-angrily "Bye, Jason don't be a stranger."

_You too. Bye, Kat. _

With that Kat hung up the phone and walked out where she found Rocky and Adam telling Kim embarrassing stories about her parents.

"Hey, Kim, while I was making your drink, I thought of something about the old Power Rangers that might help you out." She stated, getting a curious look from Kim and worried looks from Rocky and Adam.

**_

* * *

Middleton _****_Colorado_**

"Wow, what a house …" Zita breathed as she, Brick, and Ron stared dumbly at the Rockwaller mansion.

"Yea I know," Bonnie shrugged, "It's still a bit trashy but its home."

She opened the door and led the four teens inside. "And remember, Stoppable, if you touch anything, ANYTHING, I'll disembowel you and stuff that damned mole rat up your stupid a…" Bonnie's curse was cut off when Mrs. Rockwaller walked in beaming easily masking Ron's stiffness.

"Oh, Bon-Bon, I'm so happy you finally brought your friends over," she beamed, "I was afraid your only friend was Joshy."

"Bon-Bon?" Zita asked with a snicker.

"Joshy?" Brick laughed having to lean on Zita for support.

"My room's this way …" Bonnie grumbled leading the group through the hall, but two objects on the mantle in the living room caught Ron's attention.

Ron walked over and picked them up to examine them. One was pink and the other silver, with four rectangular lights on connectors running to a circular object. And on the underneath of it was a wrist strap. He rolled up his sleeve and compared it and realized though a bit different, they were Morphers.

"I figured as much," Mrs. Rockwaller spoke from behind Ron startling him.

"Mrs. Rockwaller, I … um …"

"It's ok, you can call me Cassie. After all, we're both Rangers after all." Mrs. Rockwaller greeted taking the pink Astro Morpher.

"Ok … my name's Ron … if you didn't know … um …" Ron stammered, embarrassed to have been found out so easily.

"You don't have to be nervous." Mrs. Rockwaller giggled, before studying the Morpher on Ron's arm. "You're the Red Ranger, huh? That's the hardest job in the world." She stated, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Huh?" Ron asked nervously.

"My first real love was the Red Ranger of our team," Mrs. Rockwaller stated, giving a sad smile. "Don't let the role of leader eat you away though. The pressure can either make you stronger or it can destroy you if you let it go unchecked."

"I saw you on the news," Mrs. Rockwaller said changing the subject before any questions can be asked. "You guys make quite the team. Now go on to your friends, Ron. Bonnie thinks a lot of you and your friend Kim. She may not show it but you and Kim are highly spoken of by her here, just under Josh." She patted his back before starting toward the door of the living room. "Take care of my, Bon-Bon, Ron, I'm counting on you and Josh to do that for me." She said walking out of the room.

Ron nodded dumbly before making his way into the large house. "Wait … um … where's Bonnie's room again …"

Kim climbed the mountain side where Kat had told her she might find some answers. "This better not be a wild goose chase …" Kim whispered as she hoisted herself over a ledge. She paused to catch her breath before beginning to climb farther.

She reached the top of the plateau and started digging through the thick bushes. "Something was here …" Kim said as she knelt down to pick up a piece of rusted broken metal.

She continued on, stopping suddenly when she noticed her the sound of her boots hitting the ground went from thuds to clangs. She looked up and her jaw dropped. She didn't even realize she had walked through a barely standing wall and was now in a rusted metal hallway overgrown with weeds and moss.

She finally spotted one door still standing half ajar. It was rusted but she could still make out what looked like a lightening bolt symbol along the break in the center. She put both her gloved hands on one door and her back on the other and pushed with all her might and fell when the doors gave way and she stumbled down a series of stairs into a dark underground hallway.

Kim reached on her belt and pulled out a flashlight. With a press of a button the light filled the dark, burned hallway. "What is this place?" Kim asked herself as she slowly made her way down the blackened and moss covered floors. She finally found a damaged door with light escaping the cracks. She pried it opened and gasped at the ruins she discovered.

It was a war zone in appearance. Computers and monitors lay destroyed and a central tank stood shattered in the center and the back wall of the chamber had several broken cases where ripped costumes hung on the broken glass.

Kim was drawn to one in particular. She squatted down and reached into the case and pulled out a white helmet with gold plating around its broken black visor giving it the appearance of a white tiger.

"Many have cowered before the helmet you hold there, Kimberly," A gentle voice spoke from behind the girl, causing her to drop her helmet.

"Shiva!" Kim yelped, spinning around in a fighting stance.

"Greetings my friend," Shiva smiled innocently.

"You're no friend of mine." Kim spat, glaring at the goddess.

"I could be if you'd let me." Shiva took a step toward the redhead.

"Why would I want you for a friend?" Kim asked tightening her fists.

"I could give you everything you ever wanted." Shiva said opening her arms. "Power, popularity, authority … Ron." Shiva smirked when Kim flinched, "And not just Ron, but Ron when your friendship, your relationship is publicly accepted. Ron be as popular and strong as you."

"You can't do that," Kim forced out backing away.

"The do not call me a goddess for nothing, Kimberly," Shiva smiled, "If you wished for Ron's eternal love and devotion, I can give it to you at the snap of my fingers."

Kim's eyes widened as she almost stumbled backtracking.

"You can't hide from me, Kimberly," Shiva stated again soothingly, "I can see your mind, your fantasies. I can make it happen, I can make it where you and Ron sit at the Senior table laughing and talking without anyone giving you disapproving looks. I can make him hold your hand, kiss you, even more if you desired. All you must do is accept me."

"Make …" Kim whispered, "You'd _make_ him," Kim said glancing back up, "Would that be fair to him to be made to do something he doesn't want to do."

"Is it fair to you to be running, hiding from the pain that's eating away at your heart without him by your side?" Shiva asked closing the gap to stroke Kim's cheek motherly. "I can make the pain go away, Kimmie, I can make him yours forever."

It was tempting … so very tempting. "No … no, this is my own fault," Kim shook her head, her voice trembling. "I hurt, Ron, he might come back on his own someday. I'll make it up to him, You'll see," Kim said determinedly, "I'm Kim Possible, I can do Anything! I don't need you to help me. I don't any help at all. I can do anything … I can do anything …" Kim panted.

"Foolish, foolish girl," Shiva shook her head sadly. "You believe this life is a game. You honestly believe you can do anything on your own. You cannot, and you will fall soon. The game is over, Kimberly." Shiva said turning her back on the trembling girl. "But take comfort in when you fall, I'll be there to pick you up and make you whole again as you deserve to be."

Kim watched as the Goddess disappeared. She stood there for a moment before dropping to her knees. "I'll get Ron back … somehow …"

_I can make him hold your hand, kiss you, even more if you desired. All you must do is accept me._

The offer was so tempting …

**To Be Continued … **

C. Cowboy: sorry for the lack of action this chap, but next chap will have another monster and actually take closer look at the newest Yellow Ranger. As for the use of the Inuyasha sword attack, I was trying to come up with an attack and was watching Inuyasha at the time so … shrugs. Anyway, hope ya like the chapter and more to come . Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Assumptions and Consequences **

"You know guys," Brick sighed as the five Power Rangers in their civilian dress dragged themselves into Bueno Nacho, all of which looked like they haven't rested in days. "I'm beginning to wonder if Shiva hasn't given those idiots the ability to go without sleep."

"Tell me about it," Josh sighed as he walked ahead of the tall teenager, with Bonnie leaning against him with her head on his shoulder just barely awake. "They've all got the common sense of the common brick, no offence Brick. It wouldn't be so bad if they'd actually give us some down time."

"They've always had a bad sense of timing, even when they were human," Ron said as he threw himself down into their booth. "Only time I ever really heard KP curse was when they'd pull something and Kim had to bail on a date." Ron shrugged, then looked around in confusion when he saw a four of his teammates staring at him. "I forget to demorph or something?"

"That's the first time you've mentioned her as 'KP' since … ya know …" Zita said drifting off, when she saw the team leader bristle.

"So? I have fond memories of Kim when she was really my best friend and not dragging me along to make her look good," Ron said in a low, bitter tone.

"Ron, it's been a month and a half," Bonnie complained, then shrunk down, "Her sulking is throwing the squad off their game, and the new mascot is more of a loser then you were in your heyday."

"Not my problem," Ron shrugged, glancing out the window.

"Yes it is," Josh noted as Ned brought their food to their table. "It's always the husband's responsibility to crawl back and beg for forgiveness when a married couple has a scuffle, even if it isn't his fault." The blond teen smirked before Ron smacked him in the head with a burrito.

"Speaking of your blushing bride; Ron, look who's comin'," Zita nodded toward the doorway of the restaurant.

"Great," Ron groaned when he saw Kim and Monique walking in.

"Ron …" Zita sighed, "I still can't believe you let a stupid phone conversation destroy one of the best things that ever happened to you." She whispered sadly.

"Best thing that ever happened?" Ron snorted, "She stopped paying attention to me our freshmen year."

"Hey … Ron?" Ron almost jumped in surprise at the timidness he heard in Kim's voice. He didn't answer but cut his eyes toward her to show he was listening.

"I was just … well … Jim and Tim asked me to ask you about Rufus," Kim added lamely, "They've missed the little guy."

Ron laughed bitterly, before looking toward his former best friend. "Proves my point completely, Kimberly," Ron said darkly, "When was the last time you even cared about me?"

Anger flashed through Kim's eyes, "I've had your back since we were four, Ronald, I'd think that qualifies as caring for a while now!" she shot, firing off a glare.

"Rufus is dead, Kim."

"What?" Kim instantly shrunk back.

"I didn't stutter, Possible," Ron said in a low sad tone. "He's been dead for six months. That's almost four months before we had our little fight. Did you ever notice him not with me?"

"I … I didn't know … you never told me …" Kim stuttered, turning slightly pale.

"I tried, Kimberly, I called you the second I found him …" Ron said staring at the table. "You didn't give me a chance to talk. You were too busy telling me about your date with Josh Mankey." He stated, and Zita and Bonnie turned to glare at Josh.

"I …" Kim started again, but gasped slightly when Ron stood up and glared her right in the eye.

"That's how it's ALWAYS been, Kim, the second we got in high school," Ron growled his voice growing louder with every word. "I was always the comical sidekick, the little loser who followed you around and made you look good."

"That's … that's not true …" Kim shook her head.

"Oh yeah? Name me one time you've stood up for me without having to be prodded by your parents or guilted by Wade or Rufus?" Ron questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

"I …" Kim did a gold fish impression, but was cut off by Ron again.

"It's always been about the legendary Kim Possible! It was ALWAYS about you. The whole website, the missions, everything, you have to be center of attention no matter what and damn anything and everything else!" Ron yelled, his anger once again getting the better of him. "The news people always went to you, Kim Possible saves the day again, Kim Possible stops yadayada! The only time my name was in the news was when Rufus got all smart and helped me look like a genius. NOBODY even knew my name when I was your so called partner! People would stumble trying to remember, often getting it wrong, and instead of correcting them, what did you do Kim? 'Oh, it's no big, Ron, it doesn't matter' that's what you said, remember?"

"Why did I have to stand up for you, Ron?" Kim shot back, her own anger taking charge. "I didn't make you stalk around in my shadow, Ron, you could have stepped up any time you wanted to!"

"I TRIED, but a flea couldn't get past your oversized ego!" Ron returned.

"_MY _ego, Ron?" Kim half laughed half growled, "Need I remind you of 'The Ron'?"

"You're just mad because you couldn't control your little sidekick when I finally stepped away," Ron stated as they got face to face, nose to nose, "And might I note, every time I did start to go out on my own you made sure to shot that idea down within the day."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Whoa …" the four other Rangers and Monique gapped in unison when Kim and Ron engaged in a porn class lip lock.

_Beep beep beepbeep beep beep_

Ron quickly broke the kiss, "That's our … uh timer, time to head out, huh guys?" Ron said quickly, glancing at the still stunned Rangers, then ran out of the restaurant not even looking back at the girl who was still standing there with her eyes closed stunned.

"It'll work out, Kim," Josh said as he and the others followed Ron out.

Monique stood there with her arms crossed and stared at Kim as she finally came out of her daze. "Girl, you've got it bad."

* * *

Jason and Kimberly Possible stood patiently outside the offices area of Middleton High School. "Leave it to him to be late on a meeting HE set up …" Jason growled looking at his watch.

"No I'm not; your watch is just fast." A voice spoke from behind them causing both Doctors to jump.

"Tom- Dr. Oliver, I believe you wanted to talk to us about Kimmie's performance in class?" Kimberly spoke up quickly before Jason could put his foot in his mouth.

"Yeah, I am," Dr. Oliver said in an even tone ushering Kim's parents into his office.

"Tommy … uh … what happened to your face? No offence …I was just …" Kimberly glanced down at her feet as Dr. Oliver led them to a pair of seats in front of his desk.

"Remember that night I called you … wait no, I was calling Jason, you just happened to be there …" Dr. Oliver stated, giving a sadistic grin when he saw the couple look uncomfortable. "Anyway that night me and the last real Ranger Squad went after Mesogog, big ugly Dinosaur freak who happened to be one of my old friends. Funny, my friends always seem to want to stab me in the back … well, at least he slashed me to my face as you can see."

Jason opened his mouth to reply, but Kimberly spoke up, "We're here to talk about Kimmie, not … history …" Kimberly rubbed her arms slightly.

"Right, she's going to flunk out if she doesn't get her act together in class." Dr. Oliver stated, glancing at his computer.

"Listen, if you want to be vengeful toward us, do it to us, Tommy," Kimberly said angrily as she stood to her feet. "Don't take it out on our daughter."

"As much as I can't even stomach looking at you two now," Dr. Oliver growled standing to his feet to glare the shorter woman in the eyes. "Do. NOT. Question my ethics as a teacher. I teach now, but I'm not going out of my way to pick up kids in trouble up, I think that's the job of their parents. No matter how bad of parents they are."

"How dare you call us bad parents," Kimberly all but hissed, and looked like she was about to jump across the table and add some more scars to her ex's face.

"If the shoe fits," Oliver shrugged, "Look, I'll throw you a bone. Kim is her mother's daughter, she's dug herself in a hole and she's going to suffocate or do something stupid if you don't get off your sorry asses and do something about it."

"And another thing," Oliver stated, flexing his fists. "If you have any idea who these new wannabe Rangers are or who the fool is that put them together, I suggest you find them and stop them before we have anymore kids put in the ground."

Oliver then turned and started toward the door, "That's all I need to speak to you about, now I have other things to do. I wish I can say it's good to see you again, but you burned that bridge to the ground a long time ago."

"Tommy," Jason finally spoke up, gulping slightly when Oliver glared at him from over his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Oliver just shrugged and walked out the door.

* * *

"What's up, Big Z?" Bonnie asked as the five teleported into the Command Center.

"Rangers, Monkey Fist and Shego are with Shiva attempting to make a makeshift portal into Shiva's realm." Zordon stated looking down at the group.

"Thought they couldn't do that without all three keys?" Josh asked rubbing his chin.

"They're either trying something new, or it's a trap." Zordon explained with a serious nod.

"Only one thing to do then," Zita shrugged.

"Plow through it trap or not." Brick wink, and the pair high-fived.

"Great, you two can go off and romantically commit suicide together," Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I'd rather have a REAL plan behind me. So what's the game plan, Stoppable?"

"Actually, they might be on to something." Ron smirked darkly.

* * *

Shego sighed for the hundredth time as she leaned against the gigantic arch as Lady Shiva watched Monkey Fist and his mutated Monkey Ninjas worked on the make shift keyhole. "This is stupid."

"Yes, there's a high chance of failure in the actual operation but then again there's also a greater chance to get rid of these Power Rangers for good." Shiva crossed her arms. "Be ready to hand me the key if the rainbow scouts show up."

"We built a gigantic arch in the middle of no where in plain sight. If they were going to come, they'd be here by …" Shego's complaint was cut short when the ground shook. "Now."

Shiva and her two generals turned to see the five Hyperzords barreling toward them. "Subtle they aren't …" Shego winced as the Zords came together into the Megazord.

"MONKEY NINJAS! RIP THAT OVERGROWN TIN CAN APPART!" Monkey Fist bellowed as his army of Monkey Ninjas stormed toward the approaching titan.

The Monkey Ninjas climbed the Zord's legs and on up it's body easily, they were surprised to find instead of the Power Rangers in the head-like bridge was a single oval headed robot in their place.

"What do you mean they're not in the Megazord?" Shiva narrowed her eyes on Monkey Fist's minions, before she got her answer in the Red Ranger kicking her in the back.

"Hi, your worshipfulness," Red Ranger said confidently as the other Rangers moved in from behind the monsters.

"Lets keep those hands to yourself, greenie," Black Ranger said as he grabbed Shego's arms.

Monkey Fist was too busy shouting to his Monkey Ninjas to return to even see the Yellow and Orange Ranger's feet heading toward the back of his head till he was on the ground seeing stars.

"HOW DARE YOU FOOLS!" Shiva bellowed glaring at the Red Ranger with glowing red eyes.

"We dare alright," Blue Ranger said as he stood by the Black Ranger. "Got a problem with that?"

"I still have Monkey Fist's Ninjas remember?" Shiva growled.

"Do you?" Red Ranger cocked his head, then tapped the side of his helmet. "Alpha, activate the anti-raid system."

A moment later the armor of the Megazord sparked with electricity and Monkey Fist's simian follows fell to the ground twitching.

"You … you think you have me now, don't you?" Shiva chuckled slightly.

"Well," Red Ranger said drawing his twin blades, "If the shoe fits."

Shiva smiled at that. "You're cute, Red Ranger. I cannot see your face but I can see your future, young one," Shiva gave a sad smile toward the leader, "You're going to suffer great loss and great pain in the near future, but it won't be mine or anyone else's doing. Your blood will be on your own hands."

"You really like to hear yourself talk don't you?" Red Ranger asked before taking a step toward the dark goddess.

"I see … you'd prefer action then?" Shiva asked with a knowing smile, before all three of her eyes opened wide.

"You had to say that, didn't you, boss?" Black Ranger whimpered, as Shiva began to grow. Her arms seemed to split into six different arms each of a slightly different color and her facial features turned sharper and more demonic.

"Now, Shego!" Shiva's demonic voice hissed, still staring down the stunned Rangers.

"What, SHE'S A DECOY!" Red Ranger yelled, turning just in time to see Black Ranger on the receiving end of a hard reverse head butt from Shego who dove for the Key beside the arch's control.

Shego grabbed the key in a rolled and came up with the key in her grasp. "Shego, throw it to me!" Shiva hissed reaching out toward the green skinned woman.

"Why?" Shego asked with a smirk, "I got the power now, Your Worship. I can summon and control your uglies so what do I need you for?"

Shego let out a loud laugh, "Now let's see what this baby can … WHERE'D IT GO?" She screamed finding the key had vanished from her grasp.

"I just grabbed it, no big." a voice called from beside the arch. All present Ranger, mutant and goddess turned to see the Green Ranger holding the Key in her hand.

"No big?" the Red Ranger narrowed his eyes behind his visor.

"A Sixth Power Ranger …" Shiva growled. "I'll destroy all six of you MYSELF!" Shiva screamed, before the Green Ranger held up her free hand.

"I think my friend will have a problem with that idea." Green Ranger said as she placed the key in a pouch on her belt and drew a green and silver dagger-like flute. "Dragon Zord Power!" She called before playing a loud melody on her flute repeatedly.

A moment later the ground trembled as the massive Dragon Zord joined the fry and growled down at the goddess and her unfaithful servant. Shiva narrowed her eyes as missiles were armed from each of the mighty Dragon Zord's claw tips.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Power Rangers," Shiva hissed, "And you Shego, we need to have a nice little chat." She growled turning her crimson eyes on Shego as she, Shego and the KO'd Monkey Fist and Ninjas vanished from sight.

"Thanks, you really helped us out a lot," Red Ranger said walking toward the green and gold clad Ranger.

"So not the drama," She shrugged, making no movement to retrieve the key from her pouch.

"So can we have that Key?" Red Ranger asked holding out his hand.

"Nope." Green Ranger shook her head. "It's safer if I hold on to it for right now."

"I don't think you really understand …" Red Ranger grew frustrated. "I know who you are, Kim, now give up the Key."

"You believe you're observant, don't you, Ron Stoppable?" the Green Ranger said taking a fighting stance. "If you want this key so badly, come and take it."

Red Ranger growled in anger as he dove at the girl only to only hit the ground. "Your anger makes you sloppy," Green Ranger stated, as Ron jumped at her again only to have her catch him by the helmet and whip him over to slam him against the ground.

"Hey, chick, back off!" Yellow Ranger growled swinging her whip at the Green Ranger, who blocked it with her arm and caught the end. She leapt in the air toward the Blue Ranger and in amazing speed used the Yellow Ranger's whip to cloths-line the panther themed Ranger.

The Yellow Ranger gasped and dropped her whip and ran to the Blue Ranger's aid. "Are you ok? I'm sorry …" She whimpered as she helped the gasping Ranger to a seated position before she found herself tied to him with her own whip.

"Never ever turn your back on a enemy if he or she is still standing." The Green Ranger stated as the Black Ranger barreled toward her rear kneeling down to spear her. All he got was a round house kick to the head and fell in a hard daze.

"Do not depend on raw power either," The Green Ranger continued as she turned to the barely conscious Black Ranger.

"I don't know who you think you are," the Orange Ranger said as she brought her bow in its staff form down toward the Ranger's head, only to collide with her dagger, "But you're really pissing me off."

"You have an excellent offence, my friend." The Green Ranger nodded before leg sweeping the Orange Ranger, sending her hard on the ground. "But your defense needs to tighten." She then glanced around at the fallen Rangers. "You have much potential, Power Rangers, but you must master your emotions and your own powers before you can match the forces of Darkness. I shall see you all shortly." She said as she teleported away.

"Damn you, Kim Possible," the Red Ranger growled as he punched the ground as he and the other Rangers pulled themselves to their feet. He then pressed the side of his helmet, "Alpha you back in the command center? Good, can you locate Kim Possible? Teleport me there now." Ron then powered down and looked at his broken-prided team with a red angry face. "If you guys will excuse me, I'm either going to get that damned key back or I'll find out where it is."

"How do you know that was Kim?" Zita asked quickly.

"No one talks like that but her," Ron growled, "She won't get away." He said as he vanished in a pillar of red.

"Oh boy, Zita, Bonnie, go after him and keep him from doing anything stupid if he's wrong, or back him up if he's right," Josh sighed, "We're going to report back to Zordon, right Brick?"

"ohhh my head …" Brick moaned.

* * *

"Where is he?" Zita growled looking around the mall for any signs of their leader with wounded pride.

"There's K, he's probably close by or will be." Bonnie said pointing to where Kim was walking with Monique.

"Lets see if she's seen him," Zita said as she grabbed Bonnie's arm and the two girls shot out toward the redhead and her friend. "Hey, Kim!"

"Hi Zita … Bonnie …" Kim said, narrowing her eyes on her rival. "What's the sitch?"

"You seen Ron? He's been under … a bit of stress. We thought you might have seen him?" Zita asked with a friendly smile.

"I haven't seen him since he was with you guys at Bueno Nacho earlier …" She said a small smile playing her lips. "Has he said anything about the … ya know … when we … uh kissed?" she asked with a blush growing on her cheeks.

Bonnie and Zita glanced at each other, both sharing an unsteady bad feeling.

"I've been looking all over for you," came the barely recognizable voice of Ron Stoppable from behind the redhead.

"Hi R-Ron!" Kim yelped when Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the side of the mall's interior.

"We need to talk. NOW." Ron growled, almost dragging the girl by the arm.

"Oh dear …" Zita breathed as her, Bonnie, and Monique quickly followed.

"Ron what are you doing?" Kim said trying to pull from Ron's grasp. "Ron, stop it, you're hurting me …" Kim whimpered when his grip tightened on her arm.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kim," Ron growled getting in her face. "What did you do with it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about …" Kim breathed, horrified by the wild angry look in his eyes. A look she never even seen on him in her worse nightmares, then her eyes widened when she saw a small red line go down from his forehead.

"Ron you're hurt!" She gasped, reaching up to touch the cut, but yelped when Ron slapped her hand away.

"No thanks to you," Ron snapped, "Just admit you're the Green Ranger and tell me what you did with the Key, or are you working with those bad guys now too?"

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes from the tone of his voice alone.

"Calling me a loser wasn't enough huh?" Ron chuckled humorlessly, "You had to go out of your way to show me up and make me look like an idiot, didn't you?"

"Ron, stop it!" Bonnie hissed trying to pull the enraged teen away from his former best friend.

"Ron, I don't know anything about any Green Rangers or any Keys," Kim breathed, staring in Ron's brown eyes darkened in his anger. "I'm telling the truth, Ron, believe me!"

"Believe you?" Ron snorted, shaking his head, "You haven't told me a truthful thing since we were in Junior High, Kim. So just fess up, I'm on to you."

"Ron …" Kim whimpered as her tears began to slide down her rosy cheeks. "I'm telling you the truth … please, if you felt anything at all when we kissed earlier, please believe me …"

"You know, Kimberly, I did feel something when YOU kissed ME," Ron took a deep breath. "I felt sick."

Kim almost fell over, had not been for Ron's hands on her arms she would have, and her eyes were wide and she looked as if Ron had punched her hard in the chest and was trying to catch her breath. "For once in your life, Kim, Tell me the truth."

"How …" Kim whispered between sobs, "How could … how could you? Ron? After everything … everything we've been through …" Kim breathed, glancing up at the boy who just not only broke her heart, but completely shattered it. "How could you?"

Ron opened his eyes wide for the second and his face lost all color as if it finally clicked what he'd been saying and doing, but if he was going to respond, Kim cut him off by slamming her knee up between his legs. Ron fell to the ground groaning in pain as Kim dashed away sobbing loudly.

"You bastard!" Monique half screamed as she kicked Ron in the ribs before trying to catch up with Kim's head start.

"Kim … I …" Ron whimpered in pain trying to pull himself up. "Damn it … I didn't mean for it to sound …"

"Like you're a raging asshole? Oops." Bonnie said before she accidently stomped on his hand.

"We don't even know if that was Kim or not, just because Green Ranger used a couple of Kim's sayings didn't guarantee that was Kim." Zita growled, "You might have had a chance of fixing things with Kim before, but I really doubt that now, you moron."

_Beep beep beepbeep beep beep_

Bonnie sighed and brought up her communicator. "Bonnie, Zita, and Mr. Sensitive here. What's up?"

"The Green Ranger's here," Alpha stated, "she's brought the key and waiting for you three to apologize and explain herself."

"Alright," Zita said, glaring down at the still curled up Ron, "This will be good."

"We're on our way." Bonnie said, reaching down and unkindly jerking Ron off the ground. "On your feet, asshole." She said as they disappeared in pillars.

* * *

The three Rangers appeared in the Command Center with Ron barely standing before Brick Josh and the still morphed Green Ranger. "Good lord, Stoppable what happened to you?" Brick blinked as Ron barely stood up right.

"Ron-san, I didn't do this, did I?" The Green Ranger said approaching Ron quickly.

"Ron … san …?" Ron breathed as he turned so pale one could see directly through him. "Oh god …"

The Green Ranger reached for the clamps of her helmet and pulled it off letting her long raven hair fly freely. Ron stared into the beautiful Japanese face of his old friend Yori Tanaka. "Ron-san, what has happened?" she asked, with such concern Ron felt like he'd throw up.

"Oh god, what have I done?"

* * *

Kim easily lost Monique as she ran as fast as she could to her sanctuary. The old Preschool was never used anymore, and the old tree where she first met Ron was like a light house shinning brightly in the overgrown playground of the abandoned school. Kim ran to the tree and collapsed on her belly before it and sobbed into the ground.

"Ron, why? Why do you hate me?" Kim asked out loud as she laid face first in the grass and dirt, not caring she was getting her hair and cloths filthy.

"Poor sweet child," Shiva whispered appearing beside the girl, sitting down on her knees beside her to stroke her hair. "He doesn't hate you, my child. He has been confused by the Power Rangers." She said as she stroked Kim's cheek. "They are responsible."

"What?" Kim whispered glancing up at the goddess' loving smile.

"They have convinced the young man you care so much about that you have become their enemy," Shiva said as Kim pulled herself to her feet. "They feel you are competition and will get in the way of their glory. You are a much greater hero then they are. You show no fear in that you never hide your face. They are nothing but cowards, my child, and must be stopped before they cause harm to everyone in Middleton, as they did once in Reefside."

"Mankind has gone astray, my sweet child, you've seen it first hand." Shiva said, "Wars, monsters, killers, all that will pass away when I rule this realm. If you help me, I can give you what you wish for Kimberly my child, I can give you your best friend as you remember him, before the Power Rangers poisoned his mind." Shiva put an arm around Kim and waved her arm, transforming the playground. The grass was now trimmed, and the equipment was new. Children ran in played, including two children directly in front of the two.

"Ron?" a 4 year old redheaded girl asked lying beside a blond headed boy of the same age beneath the large shade tree.

"Yea, KP?" the blond asked, as the seventeen year old Kim walked away from Shiva and dropped to her knees beside them yet remained unnoticed.

"Can I marry you when we get big?" little Kim rolled on her belly to look at the boy.

"Sure if my mommy and daddy and your mommy and daddy says ok." Ron gave her a goofy grin. "You're the only girl I know who isn't icky so it sounds fun."

"Yay!" little Kim glomped the boy, and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll be together forever and ever, Ronnie!" She giggled as he blushed and tried to pull away.

Kim gasped when the two children vanished and she was once again alone in the ruins of the playground with the dark goddess. "You and Ron can be together forever and ever like you always wanted, my child. All you must do is give yourself to me. Declare your soul to me, and I will grant your every wish."

"Let it all go," Shiva said in a low soothing voice. "All your life you've done everything for everyone, when have you ever done something just for you. Isn't Ron worth it?"

Kim stared at her with tear-filled eyes and gnawed on her lower lip. "You love him, my child; do you love him enough to surrender your soul to save his?"

* * *

In the Command Center, Yori had told the group of her plan of making Shiva believe that the Green Ranger was a wild card and rival to the team so that it would leave an opportunity to set up a trap to use her own three keys against her. Though as important a subject as that is, that wasn't the topic at hand…

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, RON-SAN," Yori growled, slapping Ron across the face so hard he fell to the ground, not bothering to get back up. "I do not even begin to understand, even in as an American way of things, that is … monstrous to do to one's closest ally and friend!" Yori shook her fist before her face as she trembled angrily. "If I had known borrowing the phrases I had heard you and Kim-san speak upon our last meeting would result in … this … this madness, I would have given you the damned key before I left… gah!" Yori growled, going into a rant in Japanese which more then likely was cursing.

"I didn't mean it," Ron shook his head ignoring Yori's rants and the Rangers' stares, not bothering to rise higher then a seated position with a dazed look on his face. "I was just so frustrated and tired and angry … all the battles and missions have been so hard … and then you got away … we … I looked like a amateur … and … I was just SO frustrated … I didn't mean to take it out on Kim … I honestly didn't … it was like … it was tired of being pent up and just exploded on the easiest target … oh god, I didn't mean it at all!"

"This sounds really familiar," Zita stated in a scolding tone. "Do you remember what Kim was trying to tell you when you were too busy breaking your friendship with her Ronald?"

"Huh?" Ron asked as a sudden flash from that fateful day in school shot before his eyes.

_"I know, Ron, I'm really sorry," Kim said quickly, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze, "I was really out of line yesterday, I just … I needed to vent, you were just … I don't know, you were what I lashed out at first. I know that's no excuse, but it's the best I can do and I hope you can forgive me for it." _

"Oh my god …" Ron gasped, as his eyes widened in shock, and he shot to his feet and went straight toward Alpha. "Find Kim, now, I have to talk to her."

"She's at Middleton Preschool ... with SHIVA!" Alpha gasped, glancing toward Zordon.

"**Gorilla Power!**" Ron called out, transforming to his Ranger form. "Zordon, I'm going to go save Kim, bring her here if I have to, and I'm going to tell her the whole truth, about everything, and I hope she might at least somewhat forgive me." He said turning his back on the stunned Rangers. "If you have a problem with that, tough. Kim is more important then this stupid costume. I just wish I wasn't so stupid not to see that sooner."

"Alpha," Zordon spoke up, "Teleport the Red Ranger to the location. Ronald…" Zordon said glancing toward the Red Ranger. "May the Power protect you… May it protect the both of you."

"Thanks." The Red Ranger said as he teleported away.

* * *

The Red Pillar deposited the Red Ranger in the center of the playground where Shiva was standing with Kim between her and the Ranger. "Shiva, Stay away from her!" The Red Ranger growled as he slowly approached the goddess and his best friend who still had her back to him. "Kim, turn around and walk toward me nice and easy." The Red Ranger said as he grew closer to the two.

"Kim, didn't you hear me?" The Red Ranger said as he got less then a yard from the redhead. "Shiva's …" He drifted off when Kim finally turned to face him. "KP … oh no …" he breathed in a mix of pain and shock.

The red hair was the same, but her skin tone had been changed to a pale, light blue tint, the same color that a suffocated body took. And her once emerald green eyes that held such life were bright yellow and shined with darkness and anger.

He was so thrown off his game, that he didn't even notice the teen-hero turned demonic monster lift her hand and fire a energy blast and barely even felt the blast that hit him dead in the chest. Nor did he feel it knock him off his feet and send him into the brick wall of the abandoned preschool which fell on top of him.

"The Power Rangers are your sworn enemy, Kim Possible," Ron heard from under the pile of rubble watching the scene through the broken visor of his helmet. "Do what must be done. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. We will bring order to this chaotic world, and then you will finally find your happiness with Ron."

"Thank you, my Master." Kim replied in a singsong tone of voice that sounded nothing like the Kim Ron knew.

Ron pulled himself as far as he could and reached out from the rubble as Kim and Shiva vanished. "Kim …no …" he breathed as he finally lost consciousness.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Aftershock **

"Ron, sweetie?"

"Ron, wake up."

Ron slowly opened his eyes to see Mrs. Dr. Possible gazing down at him worriedly. "Mrs. Dr. P?" Ron asked, hoarsely, then tried to sit up on the hard metal cloth and metal table.

"Easy, Ron, stay down for right now," Mrs. Possible said, stroking his forehead with a damp cloth. "Your powers protected you, but you still took a bad hit."

Ron groaned and rubbed his face with his gauntleted hand… "Oh snap …" Ron breathed as he glanced down to see his dirty red and white armor clad body. "I can explain …" He said weakly glancing up at the smirking doctor.

"Let me guess," Mrs. Dr. Possible said in an amused voice. "You were summoned strangely by a intergalactic being in the form of a giant floating head that put you in mind of a rip off of the Wizard of Oz, and asked to take up the responsibility to take up a defense of mankind against powerful monsters?"

Ron blinked in awe.

"Been there, done that, buddy." Mrs. Possible said, before shining a light into his eyes. "Doesn't look like you've got a concussion."

"What hit me … last thing I remember was …" Ron's eyes widened as his memory came back in full force. "KIM!" he called out as he sat upright.

Mrs. Possible's eyes suddenly softened, as she gripped his shoulder keeping him on the table. "Shiva's turned her into one of her generals, Ron." She then helped him stand gripping his arm and shoulder to steady him. "Zordon will explain it, I can't … without breaking down again …" she said in a trembling voice.

Mrs. Possible lead the Red Ranger from the med bay and on through the hallway toward the central area of the Command Center where Zordon's watch room was located.

Ron glanced up where Yori and the other Rangers were standing around the Command Center before glancing up at Zordon. "What did she do to her?" Ron asked with a growl as he jerked away from Mrs. Possible. "What did Shiva do to Kim?"

"Shiva merely built from a foundation that was already there, Ronald," Zordon stated, with a sad expression. "Shiva can give people power beyond their wildest dreams, as I can with the Morphing Grid. Our powers have one thing in common, the power can only be given to a willing host."

"Are you saying Kim willingly became one of that freak's followers?" Ron asked with a hint of a chuckle.

"I fear that is correct, Ronald," Zordon said in a soft tone.

"You're wrong, you're dead wrong, Big Z," Ron shook his head, his eyes burned angrily. "You don't know Kim Possible. Kim would never … NEVER become one of the bad guys! It makes no sense! Why should she do something like that, she wouldn't … couldn't … ever do that!"

"Whether or not you believe it, Ronald, it is still a fact," Zordon spoke softly, "Kimberly could only receive the powers willingly."

"No, you're wrong," Ron shook his head as he backed toward the large door. "Kim's stronger then that, she's got too much going for her to do that!"

"He's right, Ronald," Mr. Dr. Possible said walking in behind him and walked to his trembling wife, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And it's our fault, Ron, we… myself, her mother … you, we all let her down and this is the end result."

"Think about it, Ron," Mrs. Dr. P spoke up, "How many friends, real friends that know her does she have?" Ron blinked for a moment before staring at the floor. "For fifteen years she just had one … you, she finally met Monique but they don't have the closeness you two had … when you … decided to end the friendship, how much did Kimmie really have? And we're not solely blaming you. We're as much to blame. Her father and I were too busy to really try to help, we took for granted you two would fix things on your own … we should have at least been there for her more then we were."

"It's not your fault …" Ron shook his head as tears began to form in the corners of his brown eyes. "It's mine, if I hadn't been so … stupid if I …" Ron shook his head and turned on his heel. Without another word he dashed from the command center leaving the two Doctors Possible and the Rangers in shock.

"Ron-san!" Yori called after him, but Bonnie grabbed her should.

"Look babe, I don't know your history with him, but I take it you're friends." The Yellow Ranger said before glancing around the group. "You're all his friends; if you talk to him he'll think you're sugar coating it. Me, I've always been a bitch to him. He'll have a better chance listening to me, so I'll talk to him, or smack some sense into him, whichever comes first." She said before dashing after the Red Ranger.

* * *

Shego smirked to herself as she watched Duff Killagan and Gill argue in the central chamber of Shiva's hidden base. Their argument was cut short when their mistress returned with a proud smile on her face. "Greetings my friends," Shiva said cheerfully, "How are you this fine day?"

"How are we?" Gill growled, "Why are you so chipper? We lost our key, so what are we supposed to be like on 'this fine day'?"

"I come bearing news," Shiva said before smiling brightly at the emerald skinned mutant. "Shego, my second in command, this news has concern of you."

"Oh really?" Shego asked jumping to her feet. "What's the news?"

"You're getting demoted," Said a familiar voice that caused all the minions to take a fighting stance as the pale blue skinned, yellow eyed Kim stepped out from behind the dark goddess.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken barked out, causing the other minions to look at him dumbly.

"Kimberly speaks the truth," Shiva said, nodding to her new servant. "That is … unless you have a complaint, Shego?"

"Hell yeah, I have a complaint!" Shego shouted igniting her hands, only to gasp when Kim suddenly appeared before her and lifted her off the ground by her throat.

"I've wanted to do this for so long …" Kim said as she slammed Shego to the ground. While still holding her throat Kim sat down roughly on the older woman's stomach and placed her other hand on Shego's neck. "I don't see anything to stop me anymore …" Kim whispered darkly as she began to squeeze. Shego's eyes widened and she began to gasp for breath. This caused Kim to smile as if she was a child at a carnival.

"Kimberly, that is enough, my child," Shiva said, placing a hand on Kim's shoulder. "She is still useful."

Kim pouted but dismounted the villainess and returned to Shiva's side. "Unlike you all," Shiva said, glancing around the group. "She seldom fails. Now then, my child, I have a mission for you."

"Yes, Mistress?" Kim asked excitedly.

"Seek out the Green Ranger," Shiva said with a nod. "Retrieve my key, and destroy the Ranger. Can you do this for me?"

"When can I have Ron back?" Kim asked suddenly.

"When you've destroyed the Rangers, my dear," Shiva smiled stroking her cheek. "Then I will give you what you desire."

"K, I can't wait!" Kim nodded, before vanishing in a flame.

"That was …" Drakken breathed as he helped Shego back to her feet.

"Freaked up?" Gill offered, blinking at where Kim stood.

"Seriously," Motor Ed nodded.

"Kimberly is a much better fighter then you all," Shiva stated crossing her arms, "I doubt she'll fail, especially if she wants her beloved back."

"That's sick, even for you," Shego shot, leaning against Drakken.

"Um … The Buffoon who's name escapes me at the moment," Drakken said after thinking for a moment, "As faithful as he is he won't willingly go back to her after you turned her into a raving psychopath."

"Key word there, Andrew," Shiva nodded to the mad scientist. "WILLINGLY. Kim will have him back, didn't say he'd be in the same mindset. Lobotomized humans are very faithful."

* * *

Ron sat on a cliff a short distance from the Command Center with his feet hanging over the edge. "Ya know," a voice spoke behind him, "This is a really nice view." Bonnie spoke as she walked over and dropped down beside him.

"Here to tell me how bad I screwed up?" Ron asked as he stared down at the Tri City. "About how much a loser I am?"

"So, K went bad because you were a sad sack of donkey shit," Bonnie said out right, "What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked softly, not looking up.

"Are you going to sit here and sulk?" Bonnie asked, "Or are you going to pull yourself together and try to figure a way to get her back?"

"How can I get her back if what Zordon said is right?" Ron asked looking down at his battered Power Ranger uniform before touching his wrist morpher and powering down. "… All these powers, and at the cost of my best friend."

Bonnie growled in frustration before she reared back and slammed her fist into his cheek. "I always called you a loser, but I never thought you'd actually live up to it!" Bonnie snapped standing to her feet.

"For reasons beyond me, Ron Stoppable, K thought the world of you," Bonnie raged as she glared down at the blond headed teen. "And strangely enough, over the last few months working with you in these silly costumes, I was starting to see what she saw. You HAD a set of balls; Stoppable, you were a definite force to be reckoned with. What was it, the fact you could make Kim cry on a whelm? Now that she's able to knock you back got you back into your pathetic little role? Yeah, Stoppable, she's not here to watch you throw your tantrums and pity parties. What are you going to do about it?"

"I never meant to hurt her!" Ron shot back, jumping to get into her face.

"I never meant to hurt her, I never meant to hurt him … You and Possible are definitely on the same damned page," Bonnie swung out her arms in frustration. "You both feel so sorry for yourself because one of you is a loser and the other has to bust her ass to even be looked at. All through high school I watched you two cling to each other afraid of being anything else, well guess what, you both pushed each other into something radically different. Only thing is you're on opposite sides of the line."

Ron stammered as he stepped back. "What's the matter, Stoppable, can't face the truth? You're both human. You've made mistakes. And chances are you're going to have to fight Kim, maybe even take her out. But you know what? she's going to be out to take you out too. You have to accept it or else she'll kill you or one of us, and frankly I don't want to die because my leader has gone from superman to a pussy cat!"

"That won't happen …" Ron breathed.

"So you'll be able to face Kim, to fight her?" Bonnie asked with a glare.

"I … don't know …" Ron sighed, dropping his chin to his chest, only to be recoiled when Bonnie punched him again.

"Do you think you're the only one upset about Kim going bad?" Bonnie snapped, unshed tears forming in her eyes. "She wasn't supposed to be weaker then me … Kim Possible has been a bench mark since I known her, and you know how badly I want to break every damned bone in your body for breaking her down like you did?"

"Bonnie?" Ron gulped.

"Look, Stoppable, we have to get her back … and we have to stop her from doing something she'll regret for the rest of her life too," Bonnie shook her head. "If that means stopping her … permanently then I'm willing to. And as little as I think of that bitch, I'd think you'd want to keep her from making anymore mistakes then me."

"If it comes down to it, I guess I have no choice then to fight her … at least until we figure out how to bring her back." Ron sighed, clenching his fists. "Still … this is all my fault …"

"Duh, so now that you've decided not to sulk all day and try to help us figure out how to bring her back," Bonnie said starting back toward the command center.

Ron stopped suddenly when a thought finally hit him. "Wait, what are Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. doing here? And how do they know about Zordon and the Power Ranger thing?"

"Oh come on, Ron," Bonnie rolled her eyes, "They're two of the first. Didn't Mrs. Dr. Possible tell you?"

* * *

A green energy pillar dropped down in a secluded area on the shore of Lake Middleton. The Green Ranger stared out into the water where the mighty Dragon Zord rested. "I do not know what I can do for Ron-san or Possible-san, my friend …" the Green Ranger whispered as she stood near the water line. "Master Sensei said they were both in great pain … but I did not expect it to be … caused of each other …"

The newest Power Ranger sighed as she sat down roughly on the sandy shore letting the water rush over her costumed legs. She had left the 'think tank' in the Command Center to come to this place she discovered upon her first trip to America some time ago. She had initially intended to bring Ron-san there once they rescued Master Sensei from Gorilla Fist but once she saw that another had already laid unofficial claim on him, she respectfully backed off.

Now it seemed that strong relationship that intimidated Yori so had been shattered not by an outside force but the two involved themselves. The Green Ranger's muse was cut off when an explosion directly behind her sent her flying into the water.

The Green Ranger jumped back to her feet and spun to see the demonic Kim Possible standing on the shore staring emotionlessly at her. "Possible-san …" The Green Ranger breathed, the sight of how Shiva had changed the redhead taking her back.

"Possible-san, why are you doing this?" Green Ranger said softly as she slowly approached the mutated teenager. The Japanese teen gasped in shock when Kim rocketed toward her, gripped her by her golden chest piece and threw her onto the grassy mainland.

"Think of the people who look up to you, Possible-San," The Green Ranger said jumping to her feet and bringing her arms up to block Kim's attacks. "Your family … your friends … I know Ron-san hurt you, but despite what you think he still cares for you greatly …" she said before Kim finally got her in the chest.

"Do you think I actually care what anyone thinks?" Kim growled, her yellow eyes glaring down at the Green Ranger. "All my life I've done everything for everyone else. For the first time I'm doing something for me, and I'm staking my life and the whole world on it."

"You have been fooled, Possible-san," Green Ranger shot drawing her dagger. "I will give you one final warning to yield and allow us to help you. If you deny I will be forced to stop you."

"I am doing what I have to do to get **my** Ron back," Kim growled, snarling at the emerald heroine, "And that means going through every single one of you Power Rangers."

"You are proving yourself as unworthy as Ron," Green Ranger shot back.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME OR HIM LIKE YOU KNOW US!" Kim screamed as the two warriors jumped at each other, dagger and claws at the ready.

**To Be Continued … **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Demonic Kim Possible vs. Yori the Green Ranger! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Good Team**

The Green Ranger's back struck the ground with a thud. Her chest rose and fell rapidly under the thick green, white and gold body armor that seemed to just barely protect her from the unrelenting strikes from the demonic Kim Possible.

"Stop this; this is not what you are," The Green Ranger said, pulling herself to her feet. "You are a great hero and friend to the world, Possible-san. Stop this at once!"

"I was until you and the other Rangers showed up," Kim hissed, her fists growing a bright blue before blasting the Green Ranger in the chest, sending her tumbling backwards.

"This is no competition," Green Ranger said, her self-control starting to weaken. "You have allowed Shiva to twist your mind."

Kim answered by blasting the Ranger again. "You … leave me no choice …" Green Ranger sighed as she drew her Dragon Dagger and her faceplate slid open.

Kim smirked as the Green Ranger played the summoning song of the Dragonzord and turned to watch the massive silver and black Zord rise from the lake waters. "Sorry, big boy," Kim said, her eyes glowing red as she stared into the Dragonzord's eyes. "But this is a one on one. Go back to sleep." She ordered, and to the Ranger's shock, the Zord turned and sank back into the water.

"H-How did you do this?" The Ranger gawked, as Kim flashed an insane smile toward her.

"Simple little special ability: I can control any one Zord with my will. Ain't it spankin'?" Kim explained, looking at her dark red nails.

Green Ranger replied with a jumping kick toward her, which she easily caught and swung the armored Ranger like a bat into a tree. "Now, let's see what you're hiding under this." Kim growled, picking up the weakened Ranger by the helmet, and proceeded to slam the helmeted head face first into a large rock repeatedly.

First, the black visor cracked and splintered before shattering, then the thick helmet began to crack as well. Kim kicked her in the stomach again before knocking her on her back and sitting on her chest, pinning her to the ground. She reached down, gripped the broken, blood stained helmet and began to pull and break the protective headwear apart.

Kim dropped the broken pieces of the helmet, and her already angry face twisted even further upon recognizing the bruised and battered face of Yori. "You …" She breathed through clenched teeth.

"Poss...ible-san …" Yori whispered hoarsely. "Do not let … Shiva twist your mind … Ron-san … believes in you … do you … dishonor him by going against … your own standards?"

"Shut up … Shut up … SHUT UP!" Kim screamed as she punched the girl's unprotected face. "You … you've wanted to take him from me for years, haven't you?" Kim accused, her yellowish red eyes gleaming insanely. "You've wanted him since he came to your damned ninja school! You are the one who took him from me, aren't you? ADMIT IT!"

"You speak of him as an object … Ron-san belongs to no one but himself. Who he is and what he does with his life is no more my business than it is yours." Yori narrowed her weak eyes. "Perhaps … Ron-kun overestimated you."

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die …" Kim growled, her fingernails extending into claws.

Kim never saw what hit her 'til she tumbled across the grass to the small beach. "What … who …" She growled before blinking and shaking her head at the sight of the pink female ninja with a large, gold symbol of a crane on her chest. "A … _pink_ … ninja?"

"I don't want to fight you," the Ninja said, taking a crane style fighting stance, "Give yourself up; we can help you."

Kim faltered for a moment as she stood up. She knew that voice. But … she couldn't place it. Like a forgotten memory that still held weak roots in the back of her mind. A part of her screamed for her to do as the ninja said, to give up; that she would comfort and help her. Unfortunately, there was a stronger controlling force at the front of her psyche.

Kim growled and jumped at the ninja, swinging and punching, but the ninja dodged every attack with practiced ease, like she had been doing this forever.

"Kim!" Another voice called out and both looked to see the Power Rangers at the fallen Green Ranger's side. "No, she's my responsibility!" The Red Ranger cried out as he dashed toward them.

"No, Ro-" The Pink Ninja tried to warn, but left an opening that Kim took. She crumpled to the ground from the impact of a hard shot to the face.

"Watch it!" the Red Ranger snapped, as Kim swung her leg in a roundhouse kick at his helmeted head.

"You're not bad," Kim smirked as the Red Ranger dodged and blocked all her attacks.

"'Cause I know you," the Ranger shot back, still only blocking and dodging, "And this isn't you!"

"Wrong again, Red," She said before finally connecting with a shot to his protected ribs and then jumping back as the other Rangers gathered around him. "See you soon." She said, blowing a kiss and disappearing in a flash.

"Damn it!" The Red Ranger fell to the ground and punched the soft dirt.

"We'll get her back, pal," the Blue Ranger said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"You can punch the ground later, Red Ranger," the pink ninja said, pulling back her hood to let her mid-neck length red hair tumble out. "Right now, we have to get Yori back to the Command Center," she said, checking over Yori's bruised facial features.

* * *

"So, the Green Ranger is a member of the main team, is she?" Shiva said, resting back on her throne. "And her identity is confirmed as Yori of Yamanuchi? That explains a lot, doesn't it, Kimberly?" 

"Like what?" Kim tilted her head.

"Isn't it obvious now? The Rangers didn't just take away your place as the town's hero," Shiva smiled sadly at the girl standing before her. "But Yori, a Ranger, seduced Ron and took him away from you. It was probably a team plan," Shiva nodded. "The Rangers are cruel people, Kimberly. They wanted you out of the way, so they worked at stripping away everything you hold dear. As faithful as Ron was to you, my dear … he is still a male, and the lure of carnal pleasures is strong." 

"That bitch …" Kim growled, her eyes and hands lighting up in flames.

"Yes, let out your anger," Shiva nodded, smiling. "Let your anger and hate fuel you; let it teach you how to drink, eat, and live. Make those who wronged you pay for what they've done." Shiva stood up and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "They have all wronged you, Kimberly. And the best way to get to them is to strike at their heart. There is a powerful weapon on display at the Upperton Museum: the Spear of Longinus. It can cut through their headquarters' defensive shields. Shego will go with you. Take the spear and then go to their base in the mountains. I know you can do this for me, Kimberly. Make them pay for hurting us …"

* * *

Ron leaned against the control panel of the Command Center, rubbing his face. "OK, that went well … any other bright ideas, guys?" Ron asked as Mrs. Dr. P. reentered the main Command Center. 

"Yori's resting comfortably; her powers should help her make a full recovery after a good night's sleep." Mrs. Dr. P. said before coming to a stop to lean against her husband, who was with Ron and the others.

"I really screwed up big time," Ron said, glancing away from Kim's parents.

"You messed up, you know you did, and you're trying to fix it," Mr. Dr. P. said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up; keep trying to bring her home."

Before Ron could reply, the alarm sounded. "Rangers, Kimberly and Shego are at Upperton," Zordon spoke up.

"Let me go alone, Zordon," Ron spoke up. "Maybe I can talk to her. Shiva's made her hate the Rangers, but maybe I can talk her down."

"Very well, but be careful," Zordon instructed, "Kimberly has been infused with enough power to twist her consciousness beyond what you remember of her."

"Get them separated; once you get Kim alone, we'll keep Shego out of your hair," Josh said, nodding to his friend.

"Thanks, just buy me plenty of time, ok?" Ron said before all five teleported away.

"Bring my baby home, Ron …" Mrs. Dr. P. said before resting her head on her husband's chest.

* * *

Shego and Kim burst through the main entrance of the museum, the latter casually walking while the former was lashing out and beating up any security guards that got in their way. Kim let her have her way until Shego spotted a group of elementary school children hiding behind their teacher. "Oh, yeah, kids scream the best!" Shego gave a fangy grin before diving at the kids. 

The kids and young teacher closed their eyes as Shego made her dive, but gasped when Shego yelped. By the time they opened their eyes, Kim was retracting her arm, and Shego was on the ground, gasping for breath. "We don't hurt innocent people," Kim growled before turning to the class. "You're ok; go ahead and get out of here." Kim smiled warmly to the kids.

"See?" A little girl pointed at her. "I told you guys Kim Possible's still a hero!"

Kim blushed slightly and nodded for them to go. Once they were gone, Kim saw the spear on display in the next room. "Watch my back; I'm going in." Kim said as she walked into the display room.

The superpowered teen hero shattered the glass case and reached for a spear when the last voice she expected to hear spoke up. "Hey, KP."

"R-Ron?" She turned to see her best friend stepping out of the shadows with a worried expression.

"How's it going?" Ron tried his best to do his old, goofy smile as he approached her. Her reaction was the last he expected. Lashing out at him for hurting her, yelling, screaming, slashing, that was to be expected.

"Oh, God, please, please don't hurt me!" She lurched back away from him, hugging herself and going out of her way to avoid looking at his face.

"Kim … I'd never hurt you …" Ron said, feeling like his heart was being crushed from the fear on her face.

"I … I used to think that," She said, stepping back with every step he took.

"I know I screwed up," Ron said, holding out a hand to her. "I jumped to conclusions when I should have talked to you. I was hurt and angry and I wanted … God, I don't even know what I wanted anymore … but I never meant to hurt you, Kim, I swear I didn't. You're my best friend. We're two of a kind, Kim; screw the food chain and popularity. We're split down the middle. Without you, I don't think I'm Ron anymore …"

"Shiva … Shiva will make it where we can be together again," Kim said, smiling hopefully as she finally looked at his face. "It'll be perfect, Ron, you'll see! We'll be happy, and I'll never hurt you, and you'll never hurt me, and we'll be happy forever."

"Kim, you don't need Shiva to be happy," Ron said, opening his arms to her. "We can do it. Remember what your dad always said: Anything is possible for a Possible? We can fix this on our own, me and you, like it's always been. We don't need Shiva. YOU don't need Shiva …"

Kim hugged herself and looked back and forth as if she was unsure what to do. "But Shiva said …"

"Shiva's been in your life for a few weeks, maybe a month," Ron said, stepping closer to her, and this time, she didn't move away. "We've been together all our lives, Kim. Since we were four years old. I know I hurt you, but I won't lead you a way that will hurt you intentionally. And I'm telling you Shiva is a couple billion miles of bad road. Come back with me, Kim … please …" he said, reaching out with his hand.

Kim stared at Ron's hand for several moments before slowly her trembling hand reached out toward his.

"That's it, Kim, come back to me …" Ron whispered.

"Ron … I … I don't know … I'm really … confused …" She said as her fingertips brushed Ron's.

Just as their hands touched, "GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU MONSTER!"

Kim and Ron turned to see two red and black clad Rangers pointing at Kim. "Silver Guardians, freeze or be destroyed!"

"You … you tricked me …" Kim said, turning to look at Ron with a look of pure betrayal.

_Ocean's apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane_

Before Kim could respond, she was being forcefully kissed by Ron and then shoved behind him. "I won't let you harm a hair on her head!" Ron growled, standing between Kim and the Time Force Rangers.

"Ron?" Kim whimpered softly.

_I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

"Kim … just …" He sighed, closing his eyes. "Go, Kim. Do what you … what you think is right… I'll keep them off you. Just go."

Kim hesitantly glanced from Ron's back to the spear and back again. "Do what you think is right, Kim. We'll cross whatever bridges we have to later... together." Ron said, not taking his eyes from the two Rangers.

"Ron?" Kim asked again, clutching her chest.

_If I see you next to never_

"We're partners, Kim," Ron glanced back and flashed his goofy, lopsided smile. "_Forever_. It's what you always said. Sorry for being stupid, KP. No matter what happens between us, what side we're on, or if we're on opposite sides, you're my best friend, and I'm yours. Now, do what you need to do and go!"

_How can we say forever_

Ron sighed sadly when Kim, without another thought, grabbed the lance and vanished in mid-air. "You buffoon, how could you let her get away like that?" The Red Time Force Ranger yelled.

"No wonder the rest of your team of Rangers left you guys here," Ron snarled, narrowing his eyes on the rangers. "You're nothing but heartless idiots!"

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow_

"I don't know what she did to you, but you're protecting the wrong side," the Quantum Ranger snapped, taking a step toward Ron.

"Power Rangers protect the helpless," Ron replied in a boldness he had never used before as his morpher appeared on his wrist. "Kim is like she is because of me. This is my mess that I plan to clean up myself. Go back to your own town; Middleton's taken care of!"

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with, son," the Red TF Ranger replied, placing a hand on his weapon.

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

"You've been at this longer than me; you should know things aren't always black and white," Ron said, lifting his morpher, "And YOU don't know who YOU'RE messing with! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! GORILLA POWER!"

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy_

The Rangers watched in awe as a transparent red image of a gorilla leapt from the morpher before leaping into Ron, forming his Red Ranger uniform. "Power down and give us the morpher," the Red TF Ranger said, approaching Ron in solid steps, "The Power Rangers aren't needed anymore."

"You're kidding, right?" Ron asked through the helmet. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"We're on the side of innocent people," the Quantum Ranger replied, drawing his weapon, but holding it at his side. "We don't want another disaster caused by amateurs with Zords, now, do we?"

Before Ron could reply, the Red TF Ranger cried out as the Lance of Longinus slashed across his side and then kicked him to the ground.

"Kim?" Ron asked in shock as she leg swept the Quantum Ranger before turning to him, putting the tip of the lance to his neck.

"Where's Ron?" She asked with narrow, hate-filled eyes. "Did you or these bozos hurt him?"

_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance_

"Didn't you see …" the Red Ranger asked as Kim's red, demonic eyes reflected in his helmet.

"No, I almost went back to my Mistress … but …" She lowered the spear slightly and glanced away. "I couldn't leave him here like that …" she drifted off before jabbing his neck slightly again, "If any of you bastards hurt him, I swear I'll … I'll …"

"I'm … I … I'm … I saw … Ron got out of here when I got here …" the Red Ranger replied somewhat lamely, but Kim lowered the spear, buying the excuse. "Watch it!" The Ranger yelled, pulling Kim to the ground as a laser from the Quantum Ranger's blaster narrowly missed the back of her head.

"Ok, if we're gonna both get out of here, we're gonna have to take these pains in the butt down," the Red Ranger said to his demonized best friend. "I'll take the red one."

_But in the end if I'm with you_

"They're both red …" Kim narrowed her red eyes, "Stop foolin' around; I'll take the left, and you take the right."

"But don't kill them." Ron added quickly, "The real Kim Possible doesn't kill."

"No big, I'll play it your way this time, Red," Kim nodded, pulling him to his feet with her. "Let's do it."

_I'll take the chance_

For the first time since the fateful overheard phone call, Team Possible once again leapt into action. Ron couldn't help but smile as he leapt at the two recovering Rangers with Kim at his side.

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy_

Ron vaguely glanced to see Kim easily battling the Quantum Ranger while he matched fists and kicks with the Red TF Ranger. "You don't know what you're doing," the Time Force Ranger barked.

"Shaddup," Ron replied, punching him in the helmet and sending him reeling.

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you_

Kim and the Red Ranger glanced at each other and nodded. Then, in unison, they grabbed their opponents' respective wrist and spun before sending them sailing out the window.

"Who's the amateur, now?" the Red Ranger nodded to the broken window before turning to Kim. "We … we make a pretty good team," he said to the demonized human girl standing in a defensive stance at the ranger.

_Whatever it takes_

"I'm going to go away now," Kim snarled, holding the point of the lance at the Ranger. "And I'm not going to beat you up because like you said … we made a pretty good team."

Ron nodded slightly with his tears hidden by the visor.

"Next time we meet, I'm not going to hold back. I'm going to kill you, or you'll have to kill me. Got it?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Again, Ron silently nodded.

_Or how my heart breaks_

"And … and …" Her face softened as she looked down and lowered the lance. "Tell Ron … tell him … tell him KP said … that she's sorry for what she's become."

Ron watched her vanish before his eyes and then dropped to his knees, unsnapping his helmet latches and jerking it off his head. He screamed loud and long as he slammed the helmet against the floor, cracking the visor. "I swear …" he whispered through his sweat and tears. "I'll get you back, KP … I'll bring you home if it takes the rest of my life."

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_**To Be Continued …**_

_**Song Credits: Right Here Waiting – Richard Marx **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Please Don't Let Go…**

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you _

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

**- Hoobastank "The Reason"**

Kim Possible's demonic eyes narrowed as she walked toward the advanced technological fortress hidden on the side of the mountain range. "So, Shiva was right," Kim mused as she gripped what hid her from the Command Center's early warning systems, the Spear of Longinus. "Let's see if it'll let me in." She said as she stopped before a near-invisible force field. With a cry, she swung the spear in a slash that caused a visible gash to appear in the barrier.

"No big," Kim smiled wickedly as she stepped through the barrier and on toward the entrance of the Command Center. She froze and spun around to face away from the Center, eyes searching for what she was sure she heard. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

She lowered her guard slightly and turned back to enter the fortress, only to yelp out in surprise. "Nice kitty …" Kim said, holding the spear out to the large white tiger sitting in the entryway, staring at her with large, distinct, green eyes.

The tiger narrowed its eyes and flicked its tail from around its body before climbing to its feet. It turned and stepped toward the entrance, growling softly while staring intently at Kim.

"Do you want me to follow you or something?" Kim asked suspiciously. The cat just turned its head and walked inside. "A white tiger appears out of no where in the Colorado Rockies… like I'm not going to check it out." Kim whispered to herself as she followed the large, out-of-place feline.

Kim hissed, inhaling a breath as she saw the tiger once again sitting at the end of a long hallway as if it was awaiting her. "Weirdar going off big time …" Kim blinked as she walked slowly and carefully down the hallway.

Kim walked till she was a few feet safe distance from the tiger before pausing. "Um, where do you want me to go now?" The tiger looked to the left at an opened door, then back at Kim. "In there?" Kim asked and started to enter, but the tiger jumped to its feet and roared angrily. "Ok, ok, you can go first."

The tiger seemed pacified by this and slinked into the room, the sliding metal door closing behind it. "Hey, wait up!" Kim called and pounded on the door. She gasped and stepped back as it slid open for her. "Ok, really freaking me out now … DON'T MOVE!" She ordered, noticing a figure in the center of the dark room. As she walked in, the lights came on. "Don't move an inch …" she said to the white uniformed ranger in the center of the room, standing before a pedestal.

She narrowed her eyes and lowered the spear when she realized it was an empty uniform on display in a glass case. "Wow, a museum in here, too? Where's the gift shop?" Kim chuckled as she approached the costume. She looked over the armored uniform; it was mostly white with gold trimmed cuffs and boots, and a black, gold-trimmed vest. In the center of the chest was a coin-like symbol of a tiger, and the helmet was designed to look like a tiger's face, its mouth being the helmet's visor. "Nice outfit … probably put up to wear before Labor Day."

She glanced around the opened room. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty …" She said, feeling more than a little unsettled at the fact that there was no other exit for the large cat to have left by. Kim continued in and finally stopped before the pedestal and looked curiously at the metal case sitting on it.

She felt an odd drawing to the case and held her spear in one hand while her free hand traced on top of the chest a symbol matching that on the uniform's chest. She carefully unsnapped the clips and slowly opened the case to see a golden coin with the same symbol as the case and uniform.

Kim slowly tentatively reached out her fingers to the gold coin. As soon as her fingertips touched the gilded surface, it erupted in a bright light. Kim looked up away from the coin and gasped when she saw her reflection. Her skin was slightly tanned but white, her ears were rounded as once was normal, and her eyes were emerald green. "What?" She asked before gasping and falling to the ground.

She pulled herself off the ground and could see her demonic features through the reflection on the floor. "Too weird …" Kim whispered to herself as she glanced up to see the room completely empty. No uniform, no pedestal, no coin case, not even a display case for the uniform. "Ok … I'm just … going to leave now …"

"Why leave so soon?" Kim heard as a whip wrapped around her ankle. "The party's just started!" The Yellow Ranger said as she dragged Kim across the floor toward her.

"You know, of all of you multi-colored freaks," Kim growled looking back at the Power Ranger. "You and Red are my least favorite."

"Oh, if you only knew, K," Yellow Ranger said before gasping as Kim leapt back with both heels slamming into her chest.

"The others may want to save you first, and I may want to, too," Yellow Ranger shook off her daze as she took a fighting stance. "But I've ALWAYS wanted to kick your ass."

"You think you can take me on?" Kim scoffed, her crimson eyes narrowing, "Personally, I don't think you have it in you … you're just … 'Yella.'"

The Yellow Ranger paused and looked down at her uniform. "Oh. That was funny. Ha. You should have quit the hero thing years ago and became a comedian."

"Bonnie powered up over here somewhere," Josh's voice called from down the hallway behind the Yellow Ranger, causing both fighters to stop.

"Bonnie?" Kim asked in confusion. "Bonnie Rockwaller?"

"Didn't figure it out before now?" Bonnie removed her helmet and glared angrily at the redhead.

Kim eyes shined with confusion as she took a step back, then widened in horror as Josh Mankey and Ron Stoppable made the corner and froze dead in their tracks.

"Kim!" Ron gaped as Kim took three quick steps back like a frightened animal.

"Ron, what are you … no … you can't be … you can't be one of THEM …" She shook her head. "It can't be true … please … it can't be …" She shook her head violently as her shoulders touched the wall of the hallway.

"Kim, it's ok … you're safe here." Ron said, approaching carefully. "But you have to stop this …"

"Please … don't yell at me …" Kim whimpered, sliding down the wall slightly. Ron took another step forward, unsure of why she thought he was yelling, and Kim slashed out with the lance. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" She called out wildly.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" She sniffled. Ron was silent as she curled into a ball on the floor. "You're a Power Ranger, aren't you?"

"Kim, let me talk to you, I'm not going to hurt you anymore." He said carefully.

"Not here. Not with … _THEM_," Kim spat, glaring at Bonnie and Josh.

Ron nodded and lifted his wrist communicator to his lips. "Zordon, can you teleport me and KP to the Middleton Pre-K playground?"

"Are you certain you can be alone with her, Ronald?" Zordon asked.

"I have trusted her with my life as long as I can remember; I won't stop now." Ron said seriously, holding eye contact with Kim.

"Very well then, may the Power protect you…" he said as Kim and Ron teleported out of the Command Center. "May the Power protect you both …"

---

The wind blew through her hair as Kim sat in the old swing set, staring at Ron with her confused crimson eyes, the Lance of Longinus held tightly in her grasp as she studied him. "Why?"

"Why what, KP?" Ron ran his hand through his hand. "I messed up a lot lately; you need to narrow it down."

"Why are you fighting against us?" Kim asked, standing up carefully but not threateningly.

Ron was slightly taken back by the question. "It's what we always did before. Take on the bad guys, save the world, etc."

"But … I'm not a bad guy …" Kim hugged herself and glanced away.

"No, Kim, you're not," Ron said with a caring smile. "You're just … confused…"

"I … I don't think so; Shiva hasn't confused me. It's the Rangers that have confused you," Kim said, her eyes brightening up hopefully. "Don't you see, Ron, how wonderful it will be after Shiva has finished with the world? It's going to be just … wonderful! We'll be together and happy forever, Ron. We won't hurt each other and we won't leave each other; it'll be perfection!"

"Will it really be us then, Kim?" Ron asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What about free will? Will I still be the Ron you like if I don't get on your nerves every so often? And who's perfection will it be, Kim? Ours or Shiva's?"

"No, you're just trying to confuse me! Shiva said you would!" Kim said before her eyes began to literally glow with anger and pain. "You just want to use me … like you've always used me!" She held the lance in a combat position.

"You know I've never used you KP. Put the spear down. I don't want to fight you, Kim." Ron said, simply taking a step back.

"Was what it everyone always said about you, Ron?" Kim sneered, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "You're nothing but a coward?"

"That's not my Kim talking …" Ron whispered.

"Ok, if you won't fight, maybe I'll just go after your parents," Kim smiled darkly. "They deserve to be tortured to death for raising a COWARD."

"Stop it, Kim," Ron's brow furrowed as his morpher appeared on his wrist. "I don't want to fight you, but I will…"

"If you think you can stop me, Ron," Kim growled, "Then STOP me."

"It's **MORPHIN TIME**!" Ron brought the morpher up before him. "**GORILLA!**"

"_Hey! Leave him alone!" A young redhead ran up behind a group of bullies who were surrounding the blond-headed kid. _

The Red Ranger's twin swords blocked Kim's spear just barely before coming around with a slash of his own as the two parried attacks in the middle of the playground.

"_Lookie here, guys, a pretty little redhead who thinks she's all that." The bullies turned and started to tower over the little girl. _

Not a word was spoken, the only sounds were growls and cries as they slashed, punched, and kicked each other, moving across the playground.

"_Hey, leave **her** alone!" the blond called after them. "I'll sick my imaginary friend Rufus on you! He's REALLY big!!" _

The spear and swords both flew from their hands from a hard impact, leaving them to fight hand to hand.

Kim growled and then pounced the Red Ranger, sending him on his back with her on top, one hand digging into his shoulder while the other punched at his protective face place, cracking the visor and protective plates before digging into the protective material to pull the damaged hole bigger.

"_Watch your back!" the girl called out before jumping at the bully approaching the blonde from behind and proceeding to bite at his wrist like a rabid dog. _

Kim got one sucker punch into the now unprotected part of his face before the Ranger gave a very hard kick to her gut, sending her flying off him.

Keeping his momentum, he swung his other leg around and caught Kim in the face, splitting her lip and sending her to the dusty ground as a few raindrops began to fall around them.

"_Let's show these losers who they're dealin' with," the little girl said to her new friend. _

The Red Ranger took a fighting stance as Kim pulled herself to her feet and wiped her bloody lip. The skies opened up with rain as if crying for the wrongness of this very fight.

Kim moved in quickly and pushed her fist into Ranger's abdomen. Blood splattered on the inside of Ron's helmet and leaked out of the large, gaping crack Kim had made. Ron returned with a two-hit-combo punch to Kim's side, followed up by a failed leg sweep. Kim leapt back, and the two glared at each other, both realizing that neither was going to give an inch here.

"_Thanks for saving me; my name's Ron…" _

The fight continued on for hours, or minutes, but to the two contenders, it felt like a lifetime. With a hard roundhouse kick, Kim fully knocked out the black visor and could easily see Ron's brown eyes, well, one, as the other was swollen shut, behind the protective helmet.

"_No Biggie. I'm Kim and … did you say a really big imaginary friend named Rufus out there?" _

"Giving up?" Kim panted as she picked up the Lance.

"_Yup, he's quite intimidating if he's in the right light."_

"Not a chance …" The Red Ranger lifted one of his Power Swords and prepared for a final strike. "Let's finish this, KP…" Ron called out to her with a wheezing breath.

Kim narrowed her eyes and growled as the two powerhouses started dashing toward each others like two medieval knights jousting. Kim could see that there was no way to dodge the Power Sword, yet there was no way for him to dodge her lance. This was it, and she'd have it no other way.

Kim vaguely heard the sword hit the ground seconds before the sound of her lance cutting and pushing through armor and flesh. "Oops …" Ron gasped as Kim held the lance impaled through his midsection. "I dropped my sword …"

"_You're weird … but I like you …" _

"R-Ron?" Kim whimpered as the Ranger armor flashed weakly before fading away, leaving a badly beaten and wounded Ron… her Ron impaled on her lance.

"I said … I'd … never hurt you … again …" Ron struggled to breathe as Kim helped him to his knees. "I meant it …"

"No … Ron …" Kim shook her head as her crimson eyes swelled with fresh tears.

"I'm sorry … I pushed you to this …" Ron whispered, hunching forward and glancing around "Hey … isn't this where we came in?" Ron gave a smile as his blood leaked from the corners of his mouth. Kim took a glance around herself, and indeed the fight ended under their tree.

"Yeah … it is …" Kim whispered as Ron rested his head on her shoulder. "Oh God …" Kim felt bile rise up her throat at the sight of Ron's blood covering them both. "What have I done?"

"We both messed up … but you can still … do the right thing …" Ron breathed, his eyes growing heavy. "Save the world like you always do, KP … I … got your back."

Kim clung to Ron and cried into his shoulder as she felt his shallow breathing. Her eyes snapped open at the applause behind her. She turned to see Shiva grinning at her. "Congratulations, my dear; you have saved our world from one of them. Now, there's only five left."

Kim stared at the goddess in a whole new light. "Kim …" She heard Ron gasp and glanced back down as he painfully pulled the lance from his own body. "You can do it, KP …" Ron smiled weakly as he handed her the lance. "Do the right thing."

Kim wasn't fully aware of what she was doing as she stood to her feet and turned to face the demon. "Hand me the spear, and your mission is complete, my most faithful servant." The words sickened her as she took steps toward her master, the Lance in her hand glistening with Ron's blood.

"You promised Ron and I would be together …" Kim whispered softly.

"I did not foresee him being a Ranger, my dear," Shiva smiled consolingly. "That is … unfortunate."

_It's what we always have done before, take on the bad guys, save the world, etc._

Kim closed her eyes as Shiva held out her arm, the same arm that empowered her when she bowed to her. And in a moment, Shiva's omnipotence was proven false as her face shown with shock when Kim leapt into the air, and with a mighty roar, brought the Lance of Longinus down onto Shiva's arm, pushing it deep into her.

"Kim!" Ron called out as Shiva screamed in pain before exploding in violet light and wind. Ron shielded his eyes.

"You traitorous COW! We had a DEAL!" Shiva screamed as the smoke settled and she showed her true form. She stood eight feet tall, hideous and demonic with neither male nor female features, six arms, three on each side with one hanging limply from the wound. "You will pay for this betrayal, Kimberly Anne Possible; you will pay dearly!" she ranted before she vanished, probably to lick her wounds.

"Kim? Kim!" Ron called out as he crawled along the ground, looking for her. He finally spotted her, still in her demonic form, laying on her back, breathing heavily. "Kim? Are you alright?" he grunted as he crawled to her side.

"I … should be asking you that." Kim smiled, coughing lightly.

Ron forced himself to sit up in spite of his pain and pulled her into his lap. "You're back …"

"I … think so… Ron… I'm sorry …" she whispered in his arms. "I … I never meant to hurt you … I just …"

"We both made mistakes ,Kim. I'll forgive you if you forgive me …" he said, running his hand through her hair.

"Ron … I … have to tell you something …" She said, gripping his hand. "Ron … I … I love you… I think I always have …"

"KP …" Ron smiled but the smile faded when she stiffened in his arms. "Kim?"

"Ron … Ron, she's back!" She whimpered, clinging to his shirt. "Ron … Ron, help me … please … she's trying to take me, Ron … Ron help … HELP!"

"Kim, we're the only ones here," he stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

"Ron, it burns … my whole body .. IT BURNS! HELP ME! PLEASE! RON! RON!" She clung tightly, her eyes wide and crying. "Make it stop… please make it stop hurting … Ron, please …don't let go ... Ron, don't let go ..." Kim's wide eyes turned her natural color before her features returned to that which Ron remembered. Then, Ron's eyes watched in horror as those beautiful emerald orbs slowly faded to white as Kim went limp in his arms, shallowly breathing as if only a physical reaction.

"KP? Kim?" Ron shook her. "Kim, say something …" he vaguely heard the sound of the other Rangers teleporting in and Josh telling him they had to get them back to the Command Center, but Ron was focused on Kim's blank eyes. His mother and Rabbi Katz always said that the window to the soul was the eyes. That saying repeated as Ron stared horrified into Kim's empty, lifeless, white eyes …

_She follows the path of least resistance  
She doesn't care to see the mountain top  
She twists and turns with no regard to distance  
She never comes to a stop _

And she rolls, she's a river  
Where she goes, time will tell  
Heaven knows, he can't go with her  
And she rolls, all by herself  
All by herself

He's headed for a single destination  
He doesn't care what's standing in his path  
He's a line between two points of separation  
He ends just where it says to on the map

And he rolls, he's a highway  
Where he goes, time will tell  
Heaven knows, she can't go with him  
And he rolls, all by himself  
All by himself

And every now and then, he offers her a shoulder  
And every now and then, she overflows  
And every now and then, a bridge crosses over  
It's a moment that every lover knows

And she rolls (and he rolls)  
She's a river (he's a highway)  
Where she goes (where he goes)  
Time will tell (time will tell)  
Heaven knows she can't go with him (he can't go with her)  
And she rolls all by herself  
And he rolls all by himself  
Fare thee well

**To Be Continued …**


End file.
